Assassination Classroom: Okuda's Secret
by dcalu2001
Summary: What if the Assassination Classroom's very own Okuda Manami had a surprising secret? And what if that secret was revealed? If that happened, then pray for Karma. (HIATUS/POSSIBLE REWRITE/POSSIBLE ADOPTION OF STORY)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for sticking with me, even though I haven't done anything in a while. Sorry about that, I was too busy moving from a new place, that I didn't have the time to update until everything was taken care of.

Anyways, the story will start off after Karma joins E-Class.

Now, as previously mentioned about this story: What if Manami Okuda had a secret that nobody knew about her, and then that secret was revealed to them all. Also, Karma will have to compete for Okuda's affection now.

Before I forget, I would also like to add some new things about this story:

Koro-Sensei will not die at the end. He'll also be a human later on in the story.

Aguri will be alive, but will come into play later on.

And also, there will be an association of Assassins.

Now, enough talking, and let's get right into the story.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Government of Japan -  


A man dressed in a black suit, with black, spiky hair, was walking down a hallway. This man was the new P.E. teacher of E-Class, also know as the Assassination Classroom. He's also working for the government, assigned with the task to have the 'Assassination Classroom' be tasked to kill the being that destroyed most of the moon.

This was Tadaomi Karasuma.

As he was walking, he was currently in a conversation with someone on the phone. He had a look of frustration, obviously from the person on the other end of the call. In a business-like tone, he said,

"Please, reconsider what you're saying. The target blew up the moon, and you're the best at what you do!"

"Karasuma, just tell me how I, a fucking human being, am supposed to kill a being that blew up the moon?"

"..."

"SEE! Even you think that this is crazy! Don't even bother bringing up the subject again."

"Hiro, wait - !"

Before he could tell him what was happening with the target, the man known as 'Hiro' had hung up on him. As he put away his phone, Karasuma internally swore.

 _Crap! He doesn't even know what's happening with her..._

* * *

In the Assassination Classroom -  


It was the middle of the school day, and it was like every other day for them. The students had tried to shoot, stab, their teacher, the yellow octopus that destroyed most of the moon.

Sadly, they failed miserably when trying to kill him.

Currently, a young girl was currently making a poison for their teacher. The girl was oddly enough humming when making poisons. The girl was dressed in the regulation school uniform, with her in twin braids. Her hair was purple, and her eyes, which were behind glasses, were lavender. She was a shy and timid person, though caught the eye of a certain someone in her class.

She was Manami Okuda.

As she was making her poisons, a certain someone was walking up to her, without her knowing it. The someone was a young man, with red hair and yellow eyes, not wearing the standard uniform. He was dressed in a black blazer, with the buttons unbuttoned, with black slacks instead. He was the newest, as well as the smartest in the class, and the most sadistic.

He was Karma Akabane.

He was over her shoulder, then he leaned in, whispering in her ear,

"Hello, Okuda-chan."

"Kya!"

The red-headed boy managed to scare the poor girl, nearly dropping her poisons on the floor. She turned around and began to pound her fists on his chest, with little effect to him. She scolded the troublemaker,

"K-Karma-kun! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I just find your expressions really adorable."

"R-really?"

At this point, Okuda was blushing as red as Karma's hair, giving the boy even more reasons to tease her. However, Karma realized something about the girl, something that nobody knew the reason to. He looked at the girl, and asked her,

"By the way, since when were you able to create poisons? It's something not that many kids can do."

When Karma said the question, everyone was looking at the girl, hoping for an answer. It turns out that they never knew why, or how, Manami Okuda, their friend, was capable of making poisons that are literally capable of killing them all. The girl was obviously in displeasure, when all of the attention was on her, then she spoke, but the rest died in her throat.

"Well you see my..."

"Eh?"

"My father...taught me to do so."

"Was your father...a scientist?"

"No, he's...an assassin."

As soon as she told them how she was capable of making chemical weapons, they all began to laugh, causing the girl to become a darker shade of red. They apologized for laughing. Although, one of them said,

"Gomen'nassai! Okuda-san, it's just that, we find it hard to believe that your dad is an assassin."

"Yeah! I mean, we always assumed that your dad would be somewhat like you."

"B-but, it's true, he's an assassin!"

Then, Koro-Sensei, a giant octopus with a giant smile, who destroyed the moon, and Karasuma entered the room, as they did, the former asked,

"Hello, class! Just what is funny today?"

"It's just that Okuda said that her dad was an assassin like us."

"But it's true! I swear - "

"It's alright, after all, I know that Hiro is an assassin."

"Wait, Karasuma-Sensei, you know Okuda-san's dad?"

"Yeah, Hiro, or Hirohito Okuda, he's an assassin who's known for the use of chemical weapons. Besides chemicals, he's a master at hand-to-hand combat, and an exceptional marksman. Due to these skills, he's earned the codename: Oleander."

"So...Okuda-san's dad...is a well-trained assassin?"

"Yes."

From everything they heard about 'Hirohito Okuda', which was later on confirmed by someone in the government, they summarized it in:

 _We're fucked if we mess with his daughter then._

After a few moments of silence, Karma began to laugh, gaining the attention of those in the classroom. He walked around the class, saying,

"Alright, so what if her dad is an assassin of the highest caliber? It doesn't explain how Okuda-chan is as she is."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and said in a confident tone,

"Though, I'm not complaining on how she turned out!"

"Karma-kun!"

* * *

Somewhere -  


In what has to be an underground lab, was a single man.

The man was around in his mid-forties, with the sides of his shirt, black hair, beginning to turn gray. Behind a gas mask, he had lavender eyes, and a black beard that was trimmed. He wore a black suit, with a gray vest, and a purple tie, he also had black gloves on his hands, and black loafers.

The floor around him was littered with dead bodies, and the air was covered in an odd smoke. Alongside the bodies, were empty gas canisters, some still releasing the gas that was killing everyone except the masked stranger.

The man stopped whatever he was doing and looked in a single direction. He looked to one of the dead bodies, and said to it,

"I don't know why, but I feel like killing someone in Japan."

In his thoughts were:

 _Don't worry, Manami-chan, Papa is coming!_

He was Hirohito Okuda.

* * *

AN: That was the revised chapter of my story. As you can see, I have added some detail, and changed some things to it.

Also, look up someone animeandmangafangirl, who wrote a story called 'Karma has a what!?'

To be honest, her story was one of the two reasons why I made this story originally. Also, I will add some characters from other anime later on, so expect that.

See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! And welcome to the second chapter of this story, and the revised version of it. Also, leave your thoughts in the reviews, so that way I can know what you guys think of the story so far.

Anyways, Hirohito Okuda is practically like every overprotective father in anime, with some John Wick, because it was a good movie. To be honest, I wanted to have Manami's dad's name to be something else, but decided to go with Hirohito, mostly because of the meaning that name.

It means 'Unknown'.

I think.

Forget that, but this chapter will be revolved around Hirohito.

Here we go!

* * *

In Moscow, Russia -  


In one of the many bars of the motherland, sat Hirohito Okuda. Without the mask, he was fairly handsome man, around his mid-forties. He still wore his suit, and now had some glasses on his face, which were black-rimmed reading glasses.

He had a drink, which was called a 'Kamikaze', and was listening to other assassins that were in the bar. So far, all they were talking about was the thing that blew up the moon.

"Did you hear...?"

"Yeah...something about a ..."

"...that thing blew up the MOON! No wonder it's..."

"Ten-billion, my God..."

As he was finishing his drink, he looked at the bartender, who was eyeballing Hirohito. Sensing something suspicious, Hirohito stood up, as well as other people in the bar. The assassin looked around the room, and noticed that there were people guarding the door.

He simply sighed, and said in Russian,

"Itak ... kto pervyy?"

 _So...who's first?_

* * *

The bartender reacted first, grabbing him from behind, and was yelling at two guys to attack. Hirohito began to elbow the bartender, and threw him over his shoulder, and onto the two guys about to attack him. He grabbed a glass bottle, and smashed it over one of their heads, and barely dodged an incoming punch from behind. Using the makeshift weapon, he proceeded to stab it into one of the thug's stomach, and knocked him out afterwards.

He turned around, and saw that one of them had pulled out a gun, and shot him in the chest. Hirohito fell to the ground, and didn't move. The one with the gun cautiously walked towards him, and crouched to check on the assassin. Then, he grabbed the armed opponent, and bashed his head against the floor, taking his gun from him as well.

He aimed the gun at the remaining few that were about to fight him, and muttered,

"Ubiraysya."

 _Get out._

They immediately ran out of the bar, including the people guarding the door, and the only ones that remained was the bartender and himself. He placed the gun on the counter, and grabbed the bartender. In a dangerous voice, he growled,

"Why did you just attack me?"

In a scared, heavy-accented voice, the bartender replied,

"I-it was a test..."

"A test? For what?"

Hirohito waited for an answer, but the bartender didn't gave him one. Impatiently, he went into his suit jacket, which had a slightly stubbed-out bullet on it, and pulled out something that looked like an inhaler. He placed it into the bartender's mouth and said,

"This chemical weapon will stimulate suffocation for a short period of time. Imagine what it would do if you inhaled an lethal dose."

He still said nothing, and Hirohito released a small amount of the chemicals into the bartender. And watched as the pathetic excuse of a man was suffocating from nothing. He continued to watch until the effects of the weapon worn off, and asked him once more,

"What was the test?"

"I-if you didn't heard it, then there is a worldwide bounty on the being that blew up our moon. Your people's government got word of you here, and had me, and other assassins to test you, see if you were the right man for the job."

"Tell them I decline the offer then."

He let go of bartender, and left the bar. As he left the bar, he thought to himself:

 _Please, as if an assassin like me can take on someone that can destroy the moon! There is no way that I can kill this thing. Besides..._

He had his hand go inside his jacket, and removed a small photo. In the photo, was himself, only ten-years-younger, and beside him, was a girl, that was about five-years-old. The girl was in a simple, gray dress, with purple hair, that was in twin braids, and lavender eyes, which were behind glasses.

In his opinion, she was the adorable child there was.

She was his daughter, Manami Okuda.

 _...as long as I can support Manami, then I don't care how much I make._

* * *

Later: Hirohito's POV -  


I was in my hotel room, lying down on my bed, looking at the screen of my phone. A few moments later, I was looking at the face of my daughter, who was about to sleep. She seemed happy to see me, I asked,

"Manami-chan! How have you been doing?"

"Otousan! I'm doing great! How about you? What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing much, by the way, how's school?"

When I asked her how she was doing in school, she began to blush lightly, and muttered something in an embarrassed tone, which I didn't understand.

"Nani?"

"I said...I'm in E-Class..."

On the outside, I seemed surprise, now knowing that my precious daughter was sent to the End-Class, something I didn't experienced when I went to that school. But, on the inside, I was ballistic, cursing the very teachers that had the balls making my daughter feel like she's worthless.

* * *

Meanwhile -

Somewhere in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, a bunch of teachers sneezed in perfect sync, with an odd feeling of Death breathing down their necks.

"Did anyone feel like something bad will happen to them?"

"Yes."

* * *

Hirohito's POV - 

Nevertheless, I kept a straight face, and continued our conversation. Remembering something from before, I asked her,

"Uh...Manami-chan? Do you...happen to have a boyfriend?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, she was glowing red, and began stuttering,

"EH!? D-don't be r-ridiculous! A-as if I could have a - "

"Don't finish that sentence young lady. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Though, if they see me, they'll be leaving you alone."

Unknowingly, Manami Okuda was silently praying for Karma to make sure that he and her father, would never meet one another. That was when she told him something about her class.

"By the way, we have a new teacher."

"Really? Who's the teacher?"

"His name is Koro-sensei, and well..."

"Well what?"

"He happens to be the one that destroyed the moon..."

"NANI!?"

"Otousan! It's okay, it turns out he's actually a good guy. Also, the government wants me and my class to kill him."

"Wait. Are you saying...you're a..."

"I'm an assassin, Otousan."

"Would you look at the time! Why not we continue this conversation another time, okay Manami?"

"Okay. Goodnight...Papa. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as she ended the call, I began to think about what just happened. My daughter, just became an assassin, and the government approved this. I can't believe it, I became an assassin so she wouldn't! Then I remembered what that bartender said. I looked at my phone, and began to call an old friend of mine.

"Hello?"

"Karasuma, I want in."

"Hiro? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my daughter is an assassin, and the target is her teacher as well?"

"Hey! I was going to tell you!"

"Look, I changed my mind, so please, help your friend out."

"Fine, just because we've been friends for a long time."

"Thank you. So, what do I have to do?"

"Your instructions are simple..."

* * *

AN: This was the second chapter of Assassination Classroom: Okuda's Secret.

Hirohito is now in the game to kill Koro-sensei, so would this change things? Who knows!

Before I forget, from the first chapter, where I said that there will be characters from other anime, they will appear later on in the story, so wait for that.

See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys and welcome to the third chapter of this story!

Anyways, sorry for not updating, but while I was thinking on how to continue this, I began to have several ideas, changing the direction of the anime even more.

As I said animeandmangfangirl, I was wondering if I could use her OC, Kiyoko Akabane, later on in the story. I will let people know that she is your OC, and from your stories.

Also, I may have previously mentioned this from before, but I won't be updating all of my stories a lot, mostly because I don't keep a schedule of how to do so. Anyways, thank you for staying onto my story, despite not many of you are reading.

Also, please leave a review in the comments.

Now, I think it is time for Hirohito to meet the Classroom.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

3rd Person POV -  


"So let me get this straight: You want me, a highly-trained, international assassin, to teach a class?"

"Yes, though its not only you, I'm also a part of this class to kill the target."

"I know that but - "

"Look at it like this."

"What?"

"You have a reason to be with your daughter."

As soon as Hirohito heard that he could be with Manami, he was immediately hooked on. For being an assassin of the highest-caliber, he had to keep moving from places, making sure that no one would target him, or his family. So he missed a lot of his daughter's childhood, and if the government is saying that he cold visit her, then he was all in.

"I'm all for it."

The one on the other end of the phone-call simply chuckled, knowing he had the assassin in his hands. His daughter, Manami Okuda, was the only reason for Hirohito to keep on living. Though, he would never use family as a bargaining chip. He was like a brother to Hirohito, and it would be awkward to use her against him.

Also didn't help that he was also the godfather to Manami. Anyways, Hirohito asked,

"So, when do I leave for Japan?"

"You leave in two days."

"Isn't that a bit on short noticed?"

"Oh please, I know you can get a lot due in two days."

As soon as the man hung-up, Hirohito looked at his watch, and sighed,

"Looks like I have to start packing."

* * *

Somewhere -  


It was almost midnight, and Hirohito was walking through the streets of Russia. His destination was somewhere only he, and others like him, can only enter and exit.

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of his destination, and grinned.

He was looking at an auto-shop.

He entered the auto-shop, only to be stopped by a mechanic, who was shouting at him in Russian. Hirohito did nothing, but only smirked, and began to remove something from his inner-jacket pocket. He removed coin, and the emblem of that coin was the Grim Reaper.

The mechanic stopped shouting, and looked at the coin, wide-eyed, and began to lead the man somewhere else in the auto-shop. They stopped at a vent on the floor, and removed it, to reveal ladders.

Hirohito descended from the ladders, and entered an underground clubhouse. As he sat in one of the couches it had, a man, who was not Russian, but German, greeted him.

"Mister Okuda! It is nice to meet you again!"

"It is nice to meet you again, Stein."

The man, Stein, was a fifty-year-old man, with graying hair, and small glasses on his eyes. He was dressed in a suit, one that reminded Hirohito of a butler, and had an apron as well. He lead the assassin to a separate room, which was filled with guns.

"Knowing you, Hirohito, you prefer the Heckler and Koch brand."

He began to handpick several guns, and placed them in front of the assassin. Hirohito grabbed a pistol, which Stein explained,

"Heckler and Koch USP match. 9mm, 15-round capacity."

He then grabbed a sub-machine gun,

"MP5, 10mm, 30-round capacity."

The final weapon he grabbed was a sniper rifle,

"PSG1, 7,62x51mm, 5-round capacity."

"These will do, thank you, Stein."

As he paid the arms-dealer the money he owed him, Hirohito grabbed his weapons, and began to leave the room, before Stein called him out again.

"Before I forget, do you want to have more 'bolder' accessories?"

"Only when the time is right."

* * *

In the International Airport -  


Hirohito had arrived at the airport, and began waiting for the people he was supposed to meet. He was looking at his picture of himself and Manami, until he heard a group of government officials walking towards him.

He stood up, and looked at one of them. The man was dressed in a black suit with a black tie, he had black spiky hair, and said,

"Hirohito."

"Karasuma."

The two looked at one another, until they simply smiled, engaging in a one-arm hug. For those who didn't knew, Hirohito Okuda and Tadaomi Karasuma were friends for a long time. They went to the same school, Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Later on, they went their separate ways, but still managed to keep in contact. As they separated, Hirohito said,

"Karasuma-san, thank you, for getting me this assignment."

"Hiro, we're nakama. I'd do anything for you and Manami."

"So, let's get going, then?"

"Of course."

* * *

In the Assassination Classroom -  


The students had all took their seats, and looked at their teacher, and target, Koro-sensei, a giant, super-fast, yellow octopus. He looked at his students, and announced,

"Hello, students! Not only do we have Karasuma as a new teacher, but we also have another teacher joining us today."

They all looked surprised at what they heard, slowly murmuring who this teacher was. As they spoke, the door leading to their class opened, and they all stopped talking, looking at who was about to enter.

The new teacher was man, who was around his mid-thirties, or early-forties. He had a black suit, with a gray vest, and a purple tie. On his hands were black leather gloves, and on his feet were black dress shoes. He had lavender eyes, which were behind black-rimmed glasses, and black hair, which was short and usually slicked back, and a small beard was growing on his face.

He looked a bit nervous, but still said,

"Hello, students. I am your new Chemistry teacher. My name is - "

"Otosan?!"

Everyone looked at the one who spoke, and was shocked to see Manami Okuda, their shyest friend, standing up, her eyes wide. They all looked at the teacher again, who smiled weakly,

"My name is Hirohito Okuda."

The entire class was shocked for a few moments, before screaming the word,

"EHHHHH!"

* * *

AN: And that is the third chapter!

Anyways, Hirohito is now acquainted with the Assassination Classroom, who is definitely shocked with seeing the assassin/father of Manami Okuda.

Well, also turns out that Karasuma and Hirohito knows each other.

How?

All will be tried to be explained in next time.

See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, and I have finally got the original chapters two and three from Assassination Classroom: Okuda's Secret uploaded already. And, just to avoid any confusion among all of you readers, I know that the chapters were the same. It is mostly because that the only problems I had was with chapter one, so sorry if I had to put down all the chapters for no reason.

So, with that aside, Hirohito is going to meet with not only the Assassination Classroom, but with Koro-Sensei as well. Also, I will reveal to you, as well as the Assassination Classroom some backstory about Hirohito.

Leave a review, and let me know what you think.

Now, let's get this story back where it left off from last time.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

In the Assassination Classroom -  


"Otōsan!?"

"My name is Hirohito Okuda."

"EHHHH!?"

The class was surprised - no, they were shocked - when they their classmate's father. When they saw Hirohito, they saw man that was radiating with confidence, and unlike his daughter, who literally asked her teacher to drink poison. The older assassin looked to his daughter and told her,

"Well, ain't this embarrassing, eh, Manami-chan?"

"Manami-chan?"

"Otōsan..."

As the girl lowered her head, possibly about to die about of embarrassment, she didn't notice that someone from the back was analyzing her father. A certain redheaded student was actually paying attention in class, than smirked. In a loud voice, he projected his thoughts,

"Geez, this is the assassin that Karasuma's talking about? Didn't expect him to be such a doting-daddy!"

The entire room, both students and teachers alike, looked at Karma, as if he had a death wish, with wide-eyes and shocked expressions. Hirohito looked at the boy, and immediately saw him as the class's 'bad boy'. He said nothing, as he waited for what the boy would do next, while Manami was violently shaking her head, hoping that Karma, or her dad, wouldn't do anything bad.

Karma suddenly stood up, shocking everyone even more, and proceeded to walk towards the assassin / professor. Hirohito had to look down, seeing that the boy went up to his shoulders, and matched a smirk that the redhead had. Everyone else could somehow see auras of dominance pouring out of the two, taking the forms of dogs. They began to start up a conversation,

"Haven't got your name, _kid_."

"It's Karma Akabane, _sir_."

"Well, nice to meet you."

"Same here, though one thing's bothering me. Just how are _you_ Okuda-chan's dad?"

"How's that bad?"

"After all, never thought that a girl, that is the very image of a sheep, is related to you."

"What was that?"

At this point, Hirohito's aura was now surging lightning, while he kept that smirk on his face. Karma was practically face-to-face to the older assassin, obviously enjoying to see that he was getting underneath his nerves. However, sensing that something will occur, Manami got out of her seat, separating the two men from killing each other.

"K-Karma-kun! Don't - !"

"Wait. 'Karma-kun'?"

At that moment, Hirohito dropped to his knees, and an aura of depression was now surrounding him. Manami was confused when her father suddenly became depressed, while the rest performed a sweat-drop. In a hollow tone, he said faintly,

"Manami-chan...why?"

"Eh?"

"How could you lie to me? Especially about having a boyfriend..."

"EHHHH!?"

Poor Manami was nearly on fire when she heard her father say that. Everyone in the classroom had their jaws dropped when that happened. And Karma, he was obviously satisfied watching what he saw.

Hirohito on the floor, his soul coming out of his body.

And Okuda-chan getting extremely embarrassed.

In a confident tone, he said,

"Well of course she lied to you!"

"Karma-kun!"

"Watch it, boy..."

"What? Jealous that you're no longer the only guy in her life?"

As soon as he said those words, everyone, excluding Karasuma, gasped aloud, while the lone P.E. teacher could only face-palm at what he just heard, watched, and experienced. Manami was still blushing, but now looked at her father cautiously, but it turned into confusion as she saw her father stand up, smiling as if nothing happened.

He placed a hand over her head, and asked her,

"Where's your chemicals?"

"Down the hall, why?"

He was already outside, grabbing certain chemicals for something, then in a cheery voice, he exclaimed,

"Just going to blow something up!"

"WHAT?!"

Before anyone could go outside to stop him, the crazed father had mixed random chemicals, and walked away as a small explosion shook the E-Class. As the man returned to the classroom, everyone, except Manami, Karma, Koro-Sensei, and Karasuma, thought:

 _This...is the feared assassin Karasuma-Sensei is talking about?_

* * *

Faculty Room -  


As the school day was over, with Karasuma chasing after Hirohito around the field, trying to kill him for the stunt he pulled, nearly all of the students were gone, leaving the teachers to themselves. The two humans were sitting in front of each other, with Hirohito showing the octopus the picture of him and the young Manami. He said,

"So, this is one of my students before coming here."

"Yeah, that there is my kawaii daughter..."

"Tell me though...where is her mother?"

Both Hirohito and Karasuma stopped what they were doing, the former wincing, and the latter trying to comfort him. Koro-Sensei felt like something bad happened, then Hirohito told him,

"My wife...didn't liked the idea of being married to an assassin, so she left..."

"I-I am so sorry!"

"No. No, it's okay. She left nearly ten years ago, after all..."

Karasuma looked at the time, and said his goodbyes to both teachers, leaving for home. The two just sat there for a few minutes, before releasing a breath of air they didn't knew they held. Hirohito stood up, and began to snicker at the giant octopus, while the other crossed his arms, saying,

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"It's good to see you again, Oleander."

"Right back at you, Koro-Sensei. Or rather..."

The two were suddenly at each other's throats, with Hirohito pointing a gun at Kor-Sensei's head, both smiling despite the situation they were in. He finished his sentence,

"Shinigami-san?"

* * *

AN: That was the fourth chapter, so thank you for those who read this, and leave a review. Next time, the two will discuss about things, then we'll get a reaction from Okuda, and Karma, about what they think about Hirohito.

See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating much, but I managed to get the fifth chapter up and running. I want to say thanks for those who still read, or are even interested in my story.

Now, there were questions about the story so far, so I'll explain them in this.

Hirohito and Karasuma are both forty-years-old in this story, meaning that Irina-Sensei will be ten years older than her counterpart. Also, I was asked if Manami's mom is just gone, or will she make an appearance.

She might make an appearance later on, maybe not, but possibly at a later time. Also, since we all know that this is a Karma X Okuda story, there's something else I'm being bothered with.

I want Hirohito to also have a relationship in this, so I want you guys to help me out here. Because I have some choices of my own, from Megumi Tadokoro's mother, to Azusa, the minor character from the mana series. By the way, I want Megumi's mom to be paired up with Hirohito.

Also, Kiyoko Akabane, the OC I mentioned earlier, will make an appearance today.

Now, let's continue the story.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Faculty Room -  


As the human and the octopus looked at each other's throats, the human couldn't help but smirk at the predicament they were in. He asked the octopus,

"So...any reason why you're an octopus now, Shinigami-san?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how I came to be, Oleander-san."

Hirohito lowered the gun from Koro-Sensei's face, and told him,

"Yeah, that's true. We had cameras all over that facility you got captured in. And that was when we saw..."

"That."

"Yeah, 'that'."

The two stood there, unable to think of another way to start their conversation. It went on for a few moments, before the octopus realized something. He asked his acquaintance,

"So, what did they use as a trophy?"

Hirohito's smile vanished, turning into a scowl. At the mere thought of the trophies, that the Association of Assassins used to commemorate the fall of one of their own, sickened him. The Association went to the last known coordinates of their fallen comrade, and took something from it. He managed to growl,

"They used a person as your trophy."

"Well, this isn't the first time - "

"But it wasn't any person they used. They used a rather 'special' one."

It took a few moments for what he said to be registered into Koro-Sensei's mind. It didn't take long to realize who that 'special' person is. His entire face became pure black, his eyes glowing red, meaning that he was pissed. In a low tone, he snarled,

"How...HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER!?"

"I know - "

"BUT WHY THOUGH!? SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!"

Hirohito couldn't help but sigh, and sat back down in his chair. He looked up at the enraged octopus, and told him,

"When they got to the place, and took her body, they were dead-set on bringing her back to life. After all, it's not everyday you see the number one assassin to fall in love with someone."

Koro-Sensei sighed, knowing that he did bring up some good points about why they took Aguri. He looked at his former colleague, and asked him with a sad smile,

"When they brought her back to life, what happened next?"

"They simply gave her a place in the building, being kept under surveillance. I got to talk to her a bit, she was nice."

"I know..."

"Shinigami-san. I'll help you get her back, I'll even start making an antidote for your...appearance."

"Thank you, I mean it."

The human stood up, and made his way to the door, before looking back at the octopus. He asked him,

"You're dead set on helping these kids, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm their teacher after all."

* * *

At the Train Station -  


Nagisa Shiota, a short, boy with blue pigtails, with matching blue eyes, walked next to his best friend, Karma Akabane. The reason why they were friends, despite their differences was a mystery to everyone around them. Currently, Nagisa was mumbling,

"I can't believe you did that to Okuda-san's dad..."

"Relax, Nagisa-kun! It was simple teasing!"

He looked up at his friend, with a look that said 'Really?', in which Karma simply rubbed the back of his head, telling him,

"Okay! Look, I know that he might and WILL kill me, but, that's what we were trained to do, right?"

The blue-haired boy sighed, knowing that his friend didn't regret for nearly blowing up their field. As they waited for their train back to their homes, Karma asked,

"So, what did you think of him?"

"He was...different from what I expected. But he is an assassin for a reason, Karma-kun."

Karma simply looked up, and smiled, coming up with ways to torment the older assassin. He then asked his short friend,

"Think he'll let me have Okuda-chan?"

"EH!?"

He looked at the red-haired boy with a shocked look on his face. When he saw Karma flirting with Manami, he thought that he was simply teasing her. He was shocked when Karma was serious about it. Karma noticed his friend's surprised look, and smirked at him,

"What? Thought I was some massive jerk, messing with a girl's feelings? And I thought I knew you, Nagisa-kun."

"Gomen, Karma-kun..."

The train finally arrived, and they went their separate ways afterwards.

* * *

Akabane Residence -  


Karma was walking towards his place, a single-floor house, meant for only two people to live in. As he opened the door, he said to the empty place,

"I'm home."

Immediately, a small red blur came out of nowhere, shouting,

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Hello, Kiyoko."

The red blur, now known as Kiyoko jumped into her brother's arms, and looked up at her big brother. Kiyoko Akabane is a five-year-old girl, with eyes like Karma, and red hair done in pigtails. She was dressed in a light blue shirt with puffed up sleeves, with a sailor collar with a white bow around her neck, she also wore a black skirt with suspenders holding them in place.

Karma simply hugged her sister, and Kiyoko asked him,

"So, how was your day, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing much happened, except we got a new teacher today. And guess what?"

"What?"

"The teacher is Okuda-chan's dad!"

"Really?"

Kiyoko had the pleasure of meeting Manami Okuda once, and was glad that she came into her brother's life. She began to call her 'Onee-chan', much to her pleasure, because Manami found her adorable. Apparently, it became Kiyoko's goal to have the two teens hook up with each other. Then, she asked Karma,

"What are you going to do to Onee-chan's dad?"

"Well, obviously I'm going to torment the fellow..."

After hearing that, she couldn't help but face-palm, knowing that it wouldn't be helpful to get on his good side. What he said afterwards, really surprised her. Her brother told her,

"Then I'm going to make him respect me. And realize that I'm going to be the only one for her!"

Kiyoko had stars in her eyes, realizing that her brother had feelings for Manami. She asked him,

"REALLY!?"

"Of course!"

It made her goal to having the two get together easier than before.

* * *

Okuda Residence -  


The Okuda residence, like the Akabane Residence, was a small place, mainly because it was only Manami Okuda who lived there, but since her father came back to her life, she had to make some room for her father. It was almost dark when her father came back home, with him smiling at the place. He said,

"It's been awhile since I last came here..."

"Otōsan?"

Hirohito had entered the kitchen, and saw that his daughter was making dinner for the both of them. He simply waved hello to her, and took a seat around the table. The two simply stood there, awkward about what they should say next, before Manami pouted at her father. He noticed this, and couldn't help but tell her,

"I'm not apologizing for what happened today?"

"Otōsan! You blew up the field!"

"That boy, Karma, tempted me!"

"But, still - Was blowing up something necessary?"

"Of course it is!"

"Papa..."

Manami couldn't help but sigh in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. After a few moments, her father said,

"Fine, fine! I'll apologize, tomorrow. BUT, only if he apologizes as well. We both know that you don't do well when it comes to stuff like that."

His daughter couldn't help but blush, being reminded of the numerous times that Karma had flirted with her. It was needless to say that they had an easy effect on her. Afterwards, she told her father,

"Your room is the - "

"Manami-chan, I know where it is. After all, this WAS my hose as well."

"Good, goodnight then..."

As the two went to their separate rooms, Hirohito had one thought in his mind as he slept:

 _Why is it that you want Manami, Karma Akabane?_

* * *

AN: And that was the fifth chapter of the story. Now, there are somethings I would like to explain about Kiyoko.

True, that she is an OC from animeandmangafangirl, I just couldn't exactly copy her from the stories she was in. That would just show that I was pretty much copying information from someone else. In which I realized that I just did for Kiyoko.

Sorry for that.

But still, I decided that Karma would only have a younger sister, and that it would just be the two of them. Now, yes an Association of Assassins have somehow resurrected Aguri, and made her some sort of trophy to Koro-Sensei. Also, I might as well explain why Megumin's mother is being shipped with Hirohito. It was mainly because that both Megumin and Manami have a similar design, to me that is.

So I figured it would be good to have their parents going out together.

Thank you, and wait for the next chapter.

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, sorry for not uploading new chapters, but this is now the sixth chapter of Okuda's Secret! I should really start making a schedule on which stories to update and when to create new ones.

I would like to thank you guys for sticking with this story, and that I'm not giving up on it, alongside Arc of Warfare. Anyways, since it is now summer, I have about two months to upload new chapters into each of my stories, and even create new ones as well. So far, I have about three stories that are in progress still, and I might create two or three more stories.

One will be another Boku no Hero Academia story, the other will be a Fairy Tail one, and the final one is a Sword Art Online story.

Also, I've decided just to have Hirohito be shipped with Megumi's mother, from Shokugeki no Soma. She will have a name later on, and will appear later on as well.

So to recap the past five chapters, I have introduced Hirohito, an assassin who's apart of an Association of Assassins, in which Koro-Sensei was once part of. The Association has somehow brought Aguri back to life, keeping her captive to be a memoir to Koro-Sensei. Hirohito Okuda, father to Manami Okuda, now joins the Assassination Classroom, trying to gain male-dominance from Karma Akabane.

They both literally want the attention of Manami, who they've considered to be the only 'girl' in their lives.

Now, it's time for Hirohito to actually teach a class, and will Karma actually partake in his lesson, or will he just ignore him entirely? Enough talk, so now let's see if these two will actually apologize, and compete for Manami's attention, or should I say, affection.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Okuda Residence: In the morning -

Waking up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock, Manami Okuda finally starts her day, slowly getting out of her bed. As she entered the bathroom, she slowly began to recall yesterday's events. Even though it was all real, she couldn't believe that her dad is finally back in her life. But, she knew that it was going to be a matter of time before he leaves again, living by herself once more. She could only sigh in sadness, starting to get ready for school.

As she left the bathroom, now dressed in her uniform, she was surprised to see her father, already dressed in his suit, making breakfast for the both of them. It was still an odd sight for Manami. Her father noticed her, and smiled,

"Ah, Manami-chan! Come sit, sit!"

"O-okay..."

She did what she was told, sitting in front of her father, who then placed their breakfast in front of them. When they ate, both father and daughter were silent, awkwardness filling the air around them. Hirohito knew something was up, and asked,

"Manami."

Said-girl could only wince, knowing whenever her father called her without honorifics, it meant he was serious. She could only look up, looking him in the eye, which was filled with concern. She said,

"Yes, Otosan?"

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just...are you going to leave again, once you're done with this assignment?"

Hirohito was about to answer, only to realize that he didn't knew what to do once 'killing' Shinigami, or Koro-Sensei. If he was the one to kill him, then ten-billion yen was enough money for Manami to survive off of, and can even allow him some time with his daughter. Yet, he had one thing in his mind while he thought:

Can he really live a normal life?

He may be a father, but he was still an assassin, his job gave him 'urges' to continue. But, since Haruka, his wife and Manami's mother, left him, he was the only family Manami had left. He really didn't knew what to do when this was all over. But, he still answered her,

"I might leave once this is over..."

"I figured that much..."

"...but maybe I won't leave."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I mean, ten-billion is a lot of money, and if I did get it, then I could spend some time off so I could be with you."

He reached over and slowly patted her on the head, saying,

"Just because I always do jobs, I still want to be with you. To be a family again."

He then stood up, and was halfway out the door, when he told her,

"I'll be waiting for you outside. Then, we'll head to your school, together. Okay?"

"Hai!"

* * *

In the Assassination Classroom -

When everyone from the Classroom finally took their seats, instead of seeing Koro-Sensei, they saw Hirohito in front of them. He honestly looked uncomfortable standing up there, rubbing the back of his neck. After a few moments, he announced,

"I would like to apologize after my little 'outburst' from yesterday. When you all hear the 'assassin', you thought you were going to get someone that was focused, efficient, and serious, but instead you guys got me. However, I'm still considered to be on of the top assassins in the world, so my skills are as you would expect from an elite assassin."

To make it even more of an apology, he literally bowed in front of them, making the entire class uncomfortable at the sight of a grown man bowing before them. Manami however blushed, due to her embarrassing father. She muttered,

"Otosan..."

Nagisa, however, told the older assassin,

"It's alright, Okuda-Sensei, it's just yesterday was an odd day for all of us. In fact, there's someone else who should apologize, right Karma-kun?"

"What was that, Nagisa-kun?"

"I said...apologize for yesterday, Karma-kun."

All eyes were on the red-haired delinquent, who simply sighed, obviously annoyed to apologize. But, he had ti suck it up, just to get on Manami's good side even more than her own father. So, he actually apologized,

"I'm sorry...for flirting with your daughter, and insulting you to the brink of a miniature meltdown."

"You still realize that flattery will get you nowhere, Karma. After all, I have never met a student like you before."

"...Hiro, that was the most hypocritical thing I've heard you say."

The class turned, and saw Karasuma standing next to the doorway, a look of disbelief on his face. He walked up to his friend, and pulled out a picture, one that was of both of them in high school. Karasuma, who was about thirty-years younger, was dressed in the standard uniform, while Hirohito, also thirty-years younger, was only dressed in an unbuttoned jacket, no tie, and the white shirt had a few buttons undone as well. Karasuma told him,

"You were like the Karma of our time, Hiro. And I'm pretty sure I might've been the Nagisa back then..."

"I was?"

"Just start the class already, Hiro."

* * *

With half the day done, it was now time for the class's new Chemistry teacher to show them on how to create chemical weapons. Hirohito, who removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, stood in front of the class. He asked all of them,

"Alright, first of all, what kind of chemical weapon do you guys want to make for the octopus?"

"Wait, there's more than one kind of chemical weapon, Okuda-Sensei?"

The Chemistry teacher looked t the person who asked him that question, and found himself looking at Kayano Kaede. Kayano was a green-haired girl, which was done in twin-tails like Nagisa, with hazel eyes. She had a confused look in her face, when told what kind of weapon to make. He answered,

"There's two kinds of chemical weapons; lethal and non-lethal."

"What's the difference between the two?"

"Non-lethal is when you want to immobilize your target. Lethal is when you want to put your target down for good."

"Oh..."

He then looked at Nagisa, and asked him,

"Well then - Nagisa, right? - why not you decide on what kind of chemical weapon we should make?"

"Since our target is capable of Mach Twenty, why not have a non-lethal weapon that stops him from moving?"

"Makes sense, knowing that it'll be hard to administer it if we had a lethal weapon instead..."

He then told them to get into pairs, oddly enough allowing Karma to pair up with his daughter. He told them that he'll be guiding them through a simple neurotoxin. However, there was another question that remained in their minds. One of them asked their teacher,

"How would we know if the weapon is successful?"

"It's really simple. The weapon is successful if - "

BOOM!

The sudden explosion shocked most of the class, except for Manami, Karma, and Hirohito. They all turned to the cause of the explosion, and saw one of their own, Ryōma Teraska, covered in soot, in his hands to random chemicals. Hirohito simply laughed,

"It'll be successful if it doesn't blow up in your face."

* * *

Later that day -

After another day of teaching, Karasuma brought in Hirohito in, with Koro-Sensei nowhere to be seen. Karasuma sat in front of his friend, who had no idea on what was going on. After a few moments, Hirohito asked him,

"Hey, Karasuma, what's the matter?"

"The Ministry is sending us another assassin. Just wanted to inform you."

"Okay...but what's wrong with that?"

Sighing, Karasuma handed Hirohito a file, in which was filled with information about the new assassin. When he read the file, Hirohito instantly paled, now knowing who will be joining the Assassination Classroom. He looked at his friend,

"You can't be serious."

"I know that you two - "

"She'll kill me on sight!"

"Come on, relax, she's an assassin like you, and her mentor."

Sighing in exasperation, he tossed the file back to Karasuma, who took the file back. Hirohito simply said,

"So, Irina is coming here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It'll be a long day tomorrow..."

* * *

AN: And that was the sixth chapter of Okuda's Secret.

So yes, Irina will be coming in the next chapter, and it turns out that both she and Hirohito has some history between them. How will they react when they meet again?

Who knows!

It'll be interesting though.

See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of Assassination Classroom: Okuda's Secret! I would just like to say thanks for sticking to the story, and I am excited for what I have in store for the seventh chapter.**

 **When I told you guys that Hirohito and Irina had a history before, I have prepared a certain twist to what you guys are saying in the reviews. Most of the chapter is what happened in the fourth episode, but this time it'll have Hirohito in this.**

 **Also, Karasuma will be very out of character when he introduces Irina to the Assassination Classroom.**

 **Now, time to get this story rolling.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

With Koro-Sensei -

Due to the fact that he had blown up the moon, threatened to blow up the Earth, and is also a giant, yellow octopus, he had to keep his presence low-key. However, due to the fact that he was a living being, he needed food. But getting food and other stuff is difficult when you're also a giant, yellow octopus AND living off a teacher's pay, he had to improvise.

So there he was in a corner store, dressed in his teacher get-up, but with a fake nose on his face. Since he had went there frequently, he became friendly with the person behind the cashier.

"Hey! It's been awhile since we talked."

"I know, glad that I got paid!"

Koro-Sensei had left the store, minding his own business when he heard a shout of distress in the distance. He turned and saw three men, surrounding a beautiful, blonde woman. The thugs all had sinister grins on their faces, while the woman struggled to get out of their grasp. Feeling chivalrous, the octopus had reacted quickly, getting behind two of the three thugs.

"Please, let me go! I have to get to my students."

"Oh, you're a teacher? Why not help us get OUR grades up?"

"If you want, I can tutor you on how to flirt with women."

He then grabbed the three, tossing them back into the van they had. Then for good measure, he used his speed to wrap the entire car in pink ribbon, finishing it with a bow on it. After dealing with the thugs, the mysterious woman came over to thank him, who was admiring her figure. What she said next pleased him even more,

"Oh thank you! Can you help me get to Kunugigaoka Junior High? I'm starting as a teacher today."

"What a coincidence, I'm also heading there as well!"

* * *

Assassination Classroom - 

When they saw their target/teacher walking into the classroom, with a blonde woman against his tentacle, they were confused at the sight. What confused them even more, especially Manami, was how Hirohito was cowering in fear when he saw the woman. Then they saw Karasuma was struggling not to break down into hysterical laughter, who was also being used as a human shield by Hirohito.

They immediately knew that the stranger was some sort of threat if this was how they reacted. Struggling to contain his laughter, Karasuma said,

"Class - heheheh - this is your...new English teacher - hahaha! - Irina Jelavić."

"Manami-chan, help me..."

"What in the ever-loving..."

Most of the class _looked_ at Koro-Sensei, who removed his disguise, and thought how a woman like that would get him to react. However, there was something that got them thinking: what would Koro-Sensei's face look like. They saw him mad, cocky, and among other things, so they wondered what color the octopus would be when he was all hot and bothered.

However, after seeing his face become pink, with a perverted smile on his face, they face-palmed as they should've seen it coming. Irina told Koro-Sensei,

"Oh the more I look at you, the more I'm drawn in! Those eyes, those tentacles, I am captivated by it and more!"

Most of the class immediately knew that she was playing with the perverted-octopus, thinking how was this even possible. Hirohito, whose face was now green, ran towards the window, opening it and then puked the contents of his stomach out. Nagisa looked at his new teacher, and saw right through the facade that she was playing.

* * *

As the students, Koro-Sensei and Hirohito left the class, so they could try and assassinate the octopus, both Karasuma and Irina were the only ones left behind, in which they began a conversation. Irina had let go of her facade, her kind smile disappeared and was replaced with a simple frown, that was cold and calculative, as both she and Karasuma looked out the window, seeing Koro-Sensei dodging the attacks that were headed towards him.

As Irina pulled out a cigarette, she stated,

"Whatever he is, simple seduction techniques are efficient as well."

Karasuma looked at her, and thought:

 _Irina Jelavić, not as skilled as Hirohito, but is still in a league of her own. Beautiful, intelligent, athletic, and fluent in multiple languages. All of her targets are no match for her charm, no matter who they are. She even made the book on infiltration and approach._

Karasuma told her,

"I know you're skilled, but you do know that you have to teach, right?"

She simply sneered,

"Oh please, if someone like Oleander can teach, so can I. And besides, he'll be dealt with before you know it."

* * *

Outside the students and Hirohito were playing game, one that was somewhat like soccer. They kicked a ball towards Koro-Sensei, and while they did, they would either try to shoot or stab their teacher. Karma had the ball, kicking it at his teacher, shooting one of the BB's at him, shouting,

"Pass and kill!"

However, Koro-Sensei dodged the BB, and caught the ball and turned to Hinato Okano, who said the same thing as Karma, only this time she had two, plastic knives in each hand. He dodged them as well, and somehow had two soccer balls in his tentacles, and a third was balanced on his head. Hirohito then came out of nowhere, running towards him with both a pistol and knife, shouting,

"Pass and - "

"Yoo-Hoo!"

"Oh crap! Don't look for me!"

As Irina came towards them, her fake smile on her face once more, Hirohito panicked and ran into the forest, leaving his daughter and students confused. She leaned towards the octopus, saying,

"Karasuma-san told me that you can go Mach twenty, and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Well, that may be a slight exaggeration."

However, her looks was getting to him, including her incredible body, causing to listen to what she was saying.

"Class, excuse but I'll be in Vietnam for coffee. Don't wait up!"

As he went flying, the bell rang, telling them that it was time to head back into class. At that time as well, Irina lost her facade once more, telling them,

"Alright kids, your teacher needs some quiet, so do us all a favor and make the class into a study-hall. By the way, just so we're clear, we're not on a first name basis, but when the octopus is here, call me Jelavić-Sensei."

From his hiding spot in the woods, Hirohito face-palmed, can't believing that he actually went along with this. When he first met Irina, who was the protege of another assassin, she was exactly like this. One time, as a form of challenge, she tried to seduce him, needless to say it went south for both of them. Then he heard Karma,

"So who are you really, Jela-bitch?"

"Watch it!"

Hirohito couldn't help but snicker, thinking about what Karma just called her. The red-haired delinquent then told her,

"Speaking from experience, you're gonna need help when taking on the octopus."

"Oh please, I'm an adult, and we have our own way of doing things."

She then turned to Nagisa, and proceeded to kiss him on the lips, gaining some shock and approval from his peers. Hiro could only feel sorry for the blue-haired...student. Like many, he was at first confused about Nagisa, if he was a boy or girl, but people like Karma, knew he was a boy, but teased him, about it, telling him to embrace it. Then he saw the look on Kayano Kaede's face, and thought:

 _She is so jealous._

For some reason, he had paired the students with one another. He really needed a girlfriend. Anyways, he saw Irina walking towards Manami, and asked her,

"You're Hirohito's kid, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good, because the next time you see him, tell him that I'm still mad at him for what he did to me."

"What did he do?"

"You don't want to know..."

The class really did want to know what happened between the two assassins.

* * *

In Irina's Class -

With no better words to describe what was going on, her class was pretty much a disaster. Since they got in, Irina pretty much ignored them, planning on how to kill Koro-Sensei her way. The only time she acknowledge them was every time they kept on calling her 'Jela-bitch', so she pretty much had them try and pronounce her name the right way, with most of the class pretty much annoyed.

 _Worst class...EVER!_

Then the door opened, and in came Karasuma, with Hirohito using him as a human shield again, this time with his pistol out. After elbowing the older Okuda off of him, who which ran out the door, Karasuma stated,

"Could you please come with me, Irina?"

"Alright. Listen up, keep on doing what you're doing, or do whatever you want, I don't care to be honest."

Outside, Karasuma asked her,

"Why is it that there are three, unknown men on campus? And why wasn't I told about it?"

"Oh relax, they're professionals, and I got them under lock and key."

"I've returned!"

A boom erupted behind them, and the target came back, with the coffee as well.

"Oh thank you! Do you think we can talk somewhere, more private, like the shed?"

"Oh sweet - "

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Hirohito suddenly jumped off the roof of the building, and puked next to Karasuma, who backed away, surprised that he was with them all along. At the sight of the assassin, Irina nearly blew her cover, but restrained against it.

Soon, he'll pay for what he did to her...

* * *

In Karasuma's Class -

The class had a simple target practice, with both Hirohito and Karasuma overlooking their progress. However, Kōki Mimura noticed that both Irina and Koro-Sensei were heading to the shed together. He said in disbelief,

"I don't believe it..."

"She has him between her fingers."

"Sir, I know she's a pro and all, but she's not easy to get along."

Hirohito could only nod in agreement,

"I know what you mean. First time I met her, we..."

"Well? Out with it!"

"Let's just say, we both screwed ourselves over."

 _WHAT HAPPENED?!_

"But, the higher-ups says that she's impressive...and from what I saw, they have a point."

"Alright class, target-practice is over, let's go see what she has in store for the target!"

Hirohito then walked up the hill, heading towards the shed, with the students and Karasuma behind him. As they got closer, they heard gunfire, from the sounds of it, a lot of gunfire. However, the gunfire stopped after a few minutes, and then moans and slithering of tentacles, gaining a lot of suspense at what they were about to deal with. Hirohito pulled his pistol for a third time, ready to shoot what was coming out the door.

He was not prepared for what came out.

As soon as Koro-Sensei came out of the shed, Irina stumbled out, dressed in an old-school PE uniform, with a dazed look on her face. Feeling the urge to puke once more, he had to swallow it in, and covered his daughter's eyes from the disturbing scene.

"You have no idea what he did to me, especially with those tentacles..."

Hirohito then carried Manami bridal-style, much to her embarrassment, after seeing the enraged-expression on Irina's face.

"RUN, DAMN IT, RUN! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE 'THAT' AGAIN!"

* * *

With Hirohito and Karasuma -

They were in the Teacher's Lounge, having a small discussion, mainly about Irina's failed assassination attempt. Hirohito simply stated,

"Well...that was a complete disaster."

"You think?"

After seeing the deadpan expression on his face, Hirohito shouted,

"Hey, I personally knew that something like that would fail!"

"Oh really? Then how would you do it?"

"Simple; I would simply gas the room we're both in."

"Hiro...that is so stupid - "

"It's all I could come up with! I mean, as mentioned, Mach twenty - "

"NOW YOU'RE JUST A PLAIN, OLD BITCH!"

The sudden outburst startled the two, and realized that it came from the class, and realized that Irina was teaching the class. They left the Lounge, and opened the classroom door. What they saw was the entire class, sans Nagisa, angry and throwing stuff at their teacher, with Irina also angry at them as well. From what they gathered, Irina angered them, and caused them to riot.

Hirohito and Karasuma looked at each other with deadpan expressions, and stated,

"Forget that this ever happened?"

"Agreed."

* * *

After the whole fiasco with the class, both Irina and Karasuma were walking in the woods, trying to spy on Koro-Sensei. As it turns out, Irina was saying about how she was an assassin, and is expected to be just that. Wanting to show her something, Karasuma simply told her to follow her. What they saw was Koro-Sensei making test-papers, which confused Irina.

"If he can go Mach twenty, why isn't he done with it already?"

"It's simple; he creates tests that are meant for each of them. They are all designed specifically for each student."

Surprised from that bit of information, Karasuma then had them go back to the campus, seeing some of the students playing with a ball, that looked like their teacher, hitting it with cardboard knives.

"What I see is them practicing their hand-eye coordination. There are students, assassins, teachers and targets. He made an odd class, where we can't be in single categories. So if you can't be a teacher to these kids as well, you're toast."

Then he left, leaving Irina to her own thoughts.

* * *

Afterwards - 

As Irina came into the class, she was greeted with hostile looks, but ignored them. She went to the chalkboard, and wrote an incredibly inappropriate statement on it, in which she had all of them repeat it.

"You are incredible in bed."

After having them say it, she told them,

"I LITERALLY took out an American VIP. Thanks to my feminine charm, I had him under my control. 'You are incredible in bed', was what he told me. In this case, 'incredible' modifies the word 'you'."

 _That's the example you use for Junior-High kids?!_

"To learn grammar, you have to see if it works in the real world. I know that learning it seems both boring and technical, but it underpins how WE communicate. In the work of assassins AND life; communication is key. No matter the language, people have an underlined way of expressing feelings. Everything will be heard to us, or said by us. I'm not like the octopus, what I can help you with is how to communicate. If you still hate me, fine, I'll leave. So are we on equal-footing?"

Then she had a slight blush, and said,

"Also, I'm...sorry for being a bitch."

After a few moments, the class broke into laughter, surprising the blonde assassin. In the back, Karma shouted,

"First you were a bitch, now you're a wuss!"

"Hey!"

"Still, you look like more of a teacher like this."

"Maybe we should stop calling you 'Jela-bitch' then."

Irina was touched, at how this entire class was already giving her a second chance. However -

"How about Bitch-Sensei."

"H-how about just calling me by my first name?"

"Sorry, but the whole 'bitch' is sticking with us."

"Then it's decided! Bitch-Sensei!"

"OH YOU LITTLE TURDS!"

The whole class broke out into laughter again, until Manami rose her hand, something she wanted know since she met her.

"What is it now?!"

"S-sorry! But, what exactly happened between you and my dad?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you guys ended up sleeping together?"

When the question was processed into her brain, Irina shrieked in disgust,

"ME? AND HIM? LIKE HELL WE ARE!"

Then Hirohito fell down from their ceiling, shocking all of them once more, and ran to the window to puke a third time. As he pulled his head out the window, he finally told them,

"Back when she was still a newbie, she thought she could seduce me. But - "

"THIS BASTARD ENDING UP STICKING A SYRINGE INTO MY NECK, FILLED WITH A NEURON-TOXIN!"

"That's the history behind you two?!"

"That and he keeps on using me as a lab rat for his chemical weapons! Speaking of which - !"

She grabbed Hirohito by the back of his jacket, dragging him out the room, with shouting help from the students, but all of them just sat there, looking at them with a face that told him, 'You deserve this.', including his own daughter looked at him like that. As the two assassins were inside a storage closet, with Irina pulling out her pistol, Hirohito pleaded,

"Please, I'm sorry about what I did to you back then. Besides, you're using my chivalrous nature against me!"

"Really? You drugged me when we met, and continued to do so every time we were forced to work together. How is that chivalrous?"

"I'll do anything - "

"Anything? Well there's something you can do for me..."

For some odd reason, she lowered her gun, and began to blush, disturbing the Chemistry teacher. As she looked to his eyes, she said in an embarrassed tone,

"Can you spy on Karasuma for me?"

"Why do you want me to - "

His brain suddenly realized what she wanted. He turned green again and puked on the floor between him and the English teacher. He looked at her, and said, with bewilderment,

"You actually like Karasuma?"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the seventh chapter of Okuda's Secret. You weren't expecting that were you?**

 **Yes, the history between Hirohito and Irina is simple, he constantly uses her as a test subject for all of the weapons he create. And now, since he 'supposedly' can't fight a girl, he is forced to do anything for her. That being said, Irina wants him to spy on Karasuma, mainly because she like-likes him.**

 **And yes, Hirohito is disturbed by the thought of how it would work.**

 **Anyways, next time, Okuda's poisons and the School Assembly chapter is up next. Thanks for sticking to the story, and leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello and welcome to the eight chapter of Okuda's Secret! I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and that you guys are still sticking with this story. Also this chapter will actually just be on Manami's assassination attempt, the next chapter being on the assembly.**

 **Anyways, as I continued to write down this story, I started to have some ideas, mainly two. The first one is kind of based on the 'Koro-Q' series, but with Hirohito. And the second one, I'm not sure if you guys would like it, but I'm sure you would.**

 **Here's the question: If Okuda has a doting, assassin dad; what if she had a doting, older-brother that was also an assassin like their father?**

 **That's right!**

 **I feel like adding an older brother to Manami Okuda. I have most of his backstory already planned out. All I need now is if you guys want to see something like that.** **Anyways, in this chapter, Hiro will go on full 'Doting-Daddy' and get mad at Karma. He will then learn something about him, that might make him like him, just a little bit.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

During Hiro's Period -

Most of the class was currently doing a small experiment, which wasn't even being ran by Hirohito himself. Oddly enough, it was Koro-Sensei that was teaching them, and they were oddly using snacks as a part of that experiment. It wasn't exactly weird that he would be teaching them, it was how their actual Chemistry teacher was currently in a middle of another experiment, one that wasn't related to what they were doing. Hirohito seemed like an entirely different man as he was in his little world.

He was nice, friendly, sometimes immature when he was around the students, but now he was focused and serious on what he was working on. To say that the students weren't interested in what he was working on, that would be a lie. Sadly they didn't know what he was talking about under his breath, as he suddenly spoke in another language. Nagisa spoke quietly,

"Just what is he working on?"

* * *

Hiro's POV -

Okay, ever since I told Shinigami - or Koro-Sensei, whatever he goes by! - that I would have him cured, it became easier said than done. I mean, the guy who was studying whatever he placed in my friend, Yanagisawa, was in a whole different field of science than myself. I'm kinda glad that I don't specialize in particle physics that could literally destroy both the moon and planet, and for some odd reason, create tentacles.

But still, antimatter? New form of energy from that and matter? The fact that antimatter can grow inside people?

How am I supposed to fix that!

Maybe I should take this to the Association, see what they have on this kind of science. Anyways, once I know where to start, then I can actually get rid of antimatter inside Shinigami. I looked up, and was surprised to see Manami-chan in front of my desk. But, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Shinigami, and she looked incredibly nervous about something. I happened to hear my friend say,

"Well, hello Okuda, is there something wrong?"

"I...it's just..."

Now I can understand why Akabane sees her being timid is considered adorable. The fact she has that look in her eyes, the fact that I could literally see a small blush on her face, I'm surprised by how I'm not hugging her at this point. She then pulled out three beakers, and shouted,

"I have poison! Please, try them!"

Most of the class looked at her attempt, where I finally processed what was happening in front of me.

My daughter, was about to poison her first victim...

* * *

Third POV -

"I MUST GET THIS ON FILM!"

Everybody jumped in their seats as Hirohito suddenly stood up and began to shout. He then searched his pockets, trying to look for his phone, until he swore and ran out the door, heading for the Teacher's Lounge. They heard a muffled conversation between both Karasuma and Hiro.

"Tadaomi, give me your phone!"

"Why do you - "

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what are you - "

They all flinched as they heard a punch and then a thud, afterwards Hiro ran back to the class, only to trip over his feet. As he got back on his feet, he pulled out a phone he got from Karasuma, and began to record it. Kayano looked at him, and asked,

"Okuda-Sensei...? What are you doing?"

"It's a father's job to get every moment of their daughter's achievements!"

"Poisoning a teacher is an achievement?"

"Of course it is!"

He then returned to recording the entire thing, and watched as Koro-Sensei proceeded to consume all three poisons. The first one, Sodium Hydroxide, caused him to go blue and grow horns. The second, Valium Acetate, made him turn green, and made him sprout wings from his head. Then the last one, which Hiro himself didn't even knew what it was, just made Koro-Sensei have a blank expression. After Koro-Sensei's face went back to it's wide smile, he then told Manami,

"Quite impressive, but you shouldn't be handling such chemicals by yourself - "

Both Okuda's suddenly looked offended, Hirohito being more offended and moved to his daughter's side, in which he stated,

"I'll have you know that she is capable of dealing with the most dangerous of chemicals!"

"I know, but still - "

"But nothing! I have taught her everything she needs to know!"

"True. But how about I assist her in creating a poison which will be most effective to kill me."

Hiro looked at his friend/target with a look that said 'Really?'. True that both are good friends, but there were somethings that the two would never do, one of which is their specialties. It would pretty much be a slap to the face if Manami received help to do something he has done countless times for nearly his entire life. Before he could even voice his opinion, Manami spoke.

"I...wouldn't mind the help."

"Manami-chan, why would you betray me?"

"It's just...I mean, Koro-Sensei isn't a human, so maybe it's best that I know what can kill him."

"O-oh, I see, well I don't mind at all."

He forced a smile on his face as a cloud of depression was over his head. Most of the class knew that he did mind a lot, keeping silent about it. However there was one student that didn't kept silent about it. Karma had a smug look, saying,

"Hey, Hiro! How does it feel that your teachings aren't enough for Okuda-chan?"

"Now is not the time."

"How about after school, outside the yard."

"That'll work for me."

Before anyone could react to how both a student and a teacher is gonna fight after school, Karasuma came in with an angry expression. The class also noticed how he also had a bruise on his face. Hiro realized what happened before Manami's assassination attempt, and began to sweat nervously. Then without warning, Karasuma punched Hiro across the face, knocking him out.

As Manami watched her dad being dragged away, she began to regret trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei.

* * *

After School -

Both Hirohito and Karma stood in front of each, both prepared to fight each other. Meanwhile, even though Manami and Koro-Sensei were trying to create poison for the latter, they couldn't help but watch what the other two were doing. Manami was shaking her head at what the two men in her life were doing.

But she would be lying if she said if wasn't a nice feeling to be fought over.

As Karma stood there, sneering at Hiro, he shouted,

"Last chance! You can leave here with your dignity."

"I should say the same for you!"

"Well then, let's - "

Before they could fight, a phone began to buzz, gaining the attention of the four still present. The three humans checked their pockets, and Karma was the one who picked up his phone. As he placed his phone against his ear, he began to talk,

"Hello? ...Hey, sorry I'm - I'm just doing something. ...I see. I'll be there in a couple of minutes...You too, kid."

He ended the call, and placed his phone back in his pocket. The red-headed boy sighed as he turned his back on Hiro, getting a reaction from him. He shouted,

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Unlike you, I have things to do!"

"I'm an ASSASSIN!"

Karma turned around and stuck his tongue out at the older Okuda. Hiro looked at the delinquent, and had a single thought in his mind:

 _What's more important than settling something with me?_

* * *

The Next Day -

After completing the poison with Koro-Sensei, Okuda actually had a confident smile on her face. However, the octopus decided to take things up a notch, and actually created a manga for handling chemicals. Sugino, Nagisa and Hirohito sweat-dropped at the thing while Kayano was looking at the poison with uncertainty. She asked her friend,

"Are sure that this will work?"

"He said that the contents inside the flask will work."

"Okuda-Sensei, are you sure it'll work?"

"It is possible, Nagisa. It is possible."

The door slid open, and Koro-Sensei came in, gathering the attention of the class. Some of the students around Manami urged her to give the poison to their target, in which she did. She happily presented the poison to him, in which he gladly accepted it and poured the entire thing into his mouth. Suddenly, he hunched forward, groaning as he was glowing red. He laughed darkly,

"Thank you, Okuda...for this concoction, will make me evolve!"

"What...?"

He then stretched his tentacles outwards, and continued to shout...

...only to become a metallic gray goop.

"Phew!"

Nearly everyone was shocked at what just happened to their teacher. They all said in a shocked manner,

"He melted!?"

"That wasn't poison...it was to increase my fluidity!"

He then showcased his new abilities, mainly by suddenly appearing inside Megu Kataoka's desk. He explained how he was now able to fit inside everything and everywhere. He then stated that he was still able to move at Mach Twenty, speeding across the classroom, no one was able to hit him. Feeling betrayed, Manami shouted,

"You tricked me! That's not fair!"

"Young lady, verbal deception is a vital part of an assassin's success."

Hiro agreed with his friend,

"He's right. You can't go up to your target as such. You need to persuade or trick them to drink poison."

"Exactly, you must get inside their heads, be able to use language creatively. After all, if you manage to make an earth-shattering discovery, how can people know if you can't speak up."

"Knowing what to say is what separates success and failure. Right?"

"Right! Thank you!"

Okuda looked at both her dad and teacher with a smile, while Karma looked at the two teachers and said,

"Talk about turning the tables. And looks like you can be wise sometimes, Hiro!"

Hiro looked at the boy, and was still thought about why he left yesterday.

And today he was gonna know why!

* * *

Akabane Residence -

After following Karma all the way back to his home, Hiro was standing outside his doorstep. Hiro mentally pointed out how Karma had what it took to be an assassin, but his attitude would hold him back. That, and the fact that Karma would need to be more aware of his surroundings if he was to become an assassin later on in life. However, none of that mattered, because he wanted to find out what Karma is hiding.

Normally if someone wanted to leave him, he wouldn't mind. But Karma, he was like Hiro back when he was a still in his youth. He knew that he would never back out of a fight, especially one that he started. So it was completely out of character for him to just leave all of a sudden. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone along the lines of parents.

However, he was met with a five-year-old girl, that may have been Karma's sister. Needless to say, it was surprising to know that someone like Karma has a little sister.

Then she spoke,

"Hello. I'm Kiyoko Akabane."

"Hey, there, is your parents here by any chance?"

"No...to be honest, I haven't seen them in awhile..."

Hirohito either thought that they either left or...

...They were no longer with us.

"But there's Onii-chan. He's in the shower though."

"Oh. Well - "

"Wait a minute. I think I know who you are!"

This caught Hiro in a loop, a small child knowing who he is. She then had a smile on her face, and stated,

"Your Onee-chan's papa!"

"Who's 'Onee-chan'?"

"Manami Okuda."

The gears inside his brain turned, and Hirohito came up with this. Apparently, Karma told his sister about him, but that's something he's confused about.

Why would he?

He then asked,

"Why do you call her that? And how can you tell that we're related?"

"I call her that, because she's nice, pretty, and is the only one that can handle Onii-chan's antics. And I knew you two were related because of your eyes. They're both pretty..."

He actually smiled at how sweet this girl was, it reminded him of his own daughter. Looking down at the girl, he asked,

"Hey, Kiyoko, can I ask you some things before I leave?"

"Okay."

"Does your brother love you?"

"Of course he does! He loves me as much as Onee-chan!"

"And that'll be...?"

Kiyoko then spread her arms apart as much as she can and in a confident tone she said,

"This much!"

Hirohito was at first surprised, but then he had a small smile on his face. He knelt down and patted the young girl's head. He looked at her, with her honest-to-heart smile, and said,

"Well, that's all I need to know. You're probably lucky to have someone like Karma. Also, don't tell him that I came here."

"Okay, bye then."

"You too."

He then left the doorway, before realizing something. He turned around and told Kiyoko,

"Next time you hear someone knocking, don't answer it if you don't know who they are. And don't give away your name so easily!"

He saw the girl simply nodding her head, and then closed the door. As he walked back home he thought to himself:

 _Karma, you managed to impress me. But don't think I'll let you have Manami because of that._

As his thoughts went deeper, he then mentally added:

 _Also, keep Kiyoko safe, kid. If you don't...then I might end up doing so for you._

* * *

 **AN: And that was the eight chapter to Okuda's Secret!**

 **Yes, Hirohito has met Kiyoko, and is actually surprised to know that fact about Karma.**

 **Anyways, I have not much to say, except about the whole big brother thing for Manami. Actually how about this:**

 **If you guys want to see Manami Okuda come from a family of assassins, tell me so in the reviews. Also, leave your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews as well.**

 **See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, welcome to the ninth chapter of Okuda's Secret, and I am sorry for not updating in a long time. But I just want to say thank you all for sticking to the story, actually, for sticking to the Assassination Classroom community.**

 **In this chapter, I'll be showing you guys what happens when two alumni of an old high school go back to that school, but as teachers now.**

 **As I said in a previous chapter, Hirohito and Karasuma were basically the Karma and Nagisa of their time, but don't think that Karasuma is literally like Nagisa, he has certain of aspects that are reminded of Nagisa. Hirohito, however, is a different story. Before he became the bad-ass/embarrassing, wise, and weird teacher that raised Manami Okuda, he was literally a punk that spent most of his time fighting other people in his school.**

 **So don't ask how, or why, he managed to befriend someone that would later on work for the government or got himself married.**

 **Also, I have decided on multiple things when I was looking back on the eighth chapter. The first one is that Manami would be a part of a massive family of assassins, with an older brother as well.**

 **Now then, time to start this chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the Classroom -

The class was all getting ready for a school assembly, but since they were the 'End-Class', they were all likely going to get insulted by their peers. As most of the students were already outside, both Karasuma and Hirohito were standing outside of their class, having a small conversation. Apparently, they were reminiscing about the days that they themselves were once students of this school. True, that their school-life was way different then their students', it was still something they remembered fondly of.

Well, Hirohito only fondly remembers all of the people he fought, some of them weren't even students from other schools.

Karasuma was looking at another picture of himself and Hirohito, this time they weren't in school uniforms, rather they were in normal clothes. The younger-Karasuma was dressed in a simple black long-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes. The younger-Hirohito had a dark-purple shirt, with black jeans and matching shoes, but around his neck he had a chain necklace, and on his wrists, he wore black wristbands. These were the only things that were actually normal about the picture. In the picture, the background was some sort of factory, and on their faces, they had slight bruises, and in Hiro's hands, he held a lead pipe. This was the time that the two were in a fight with some people.

Right now, Karasuma stated,

"I still can't believe you dragged me into a fight with those guys..."

"What? I knew you could handle yourself!"

"Hiro, we fought with a Martial Arts club."

The older assassin laughed while his friend gave him a deadpan expression, the two now walking down the path leading to the main-school. Even though they never joined E-Class, they knew of how going down the mountain was a total pain-in-the-ass. Hirohito still snickered when he remembered all the injuries former E-Class students had when they walked down the mountain. It was at that moment, Okajima came running down the path, somehow drenched, covered in snakes and bees, and had a massive boulder rolling towards him. Hirohito nearly stopped, laughing himself coarse until he regained his composure. Then he noticed Irina coming up from behind, panting heavily as she literally ran down the mountain wearing heels.

He looked at the students that were with them, and asked Karasuma,

"Say, where's Akabane?"

"Apparently, he decided to ditch school, not that I blame him..."

Hirohito furrowed his eyebrows, somehow concerned and proud at Karma for ditching. True, that while he ditched school, he didn't do it when it came to events such as this. But he wasn't doing this for Karma's sake, mind you, he was doing it for Kiyoko's. It would be a bad example if Kiyoko began to follow in her brother's footsteps. Since Hiro was one of the few people that knows of her, he began to stakeout the Akabane home, making sure that no one would harm her, or they would get shot with a sniper-rifle 800 meters away.

What?

Kiyoko was adorable! And Hiro's 'doting-daddy' instincts kicked in.

Anyways, as he, his friend, and the rest of the class finally made down the mountain, they began to get inside the auditorium. But as Hiro was going inside the building, he was stopped by Karasuma, who looked at him with a certain look. Confused, he asked him,

"What?"

"Try not to make yourself noticed here."

"Why not? We're alumni! No need to keep our presence to minimal!"

"You're an assassin. Aren't you supposed to be discrete?"

"Fine, I won't make a scene. Besides..."

As the two finally went inside the auditorium, the two were met with stares from the faculty, some of which were classmates of their's. They felt fear, exasperation, and realization among their former peers. Hirohito looked back at Karasuma and grinned,

"...as if you could forget me."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later -

"Man...most of the other classes are complete pricks."

"It takes you over thirty years to realize that?"

"Shut up."

Pretty much, both Karasuma and Hiro were watching the other classes tormenting their own class. True, E-Class was always the butt of everyone's jokes, but that didn't mean that they actually enjoyed watching them getting insulted by them. It wasn't just the students, it was also the faculty that insulted them, telling the others not to end up like them. As Hiro watched everyone laugh and insult his class, especially his daughter, leaned next to Karasuma, and whispered,

"Can I shoot them?"

"No...Not yet."

"Man, Karma actually had the right idea, ditching and all."

Karasuma then looked around the auditorium, asking Hiro,

"Hey, Hiro. Is it just me, or am I being watched?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's just you."

Internally, Hirohito had to purge the idea of laughing, otherwise people would look at him strangely. Karasuma was always the guy that girls pined for back when they were in school, so it wasn't surprising to see female faculty members, and female students to look at him so. Then again, there were also people that looked at himself oddly as well, probably due to how he was also apart of E-Class, despite how he looked. It was either that, or it was the fact that Hiro nearly threatened the man that moved his daughter to E-Class.

Luckily, Hiro was held back by Karasuma.

Anyways, as the two teachers took their place next to their class, they noticed that both Rio Nakamura and Hinano Kurahashi were talking about something. Then they noticed that both girls had pulled out the sheathes for their knives, causing the two to slightly panic. The walked up to them, in which the girls said,

"Hey, check this out!"

"We decorated the things that we keep our knives in!"

The two presented them their sheathes, which actually had some detail on them, but both teachers made sure that they weren't even seen. They hissed,

"Put those away!"

"We're supposed to keep our 'special-activities' low-key."

It wasn't long before the other students noticed what was happening, and began to wonder how E-Class got teachers like them. But, then Irina came inside the auditorium, getting every male's attention in that room. She made her place between both Hirohito and Karasuma, making the students envious of how the E-Class students got them as teachers. The two men looked at her, asking her,

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm an educator just like you two."

"So you're accepting your new role?"

"That, and I want to scope out the rest of the students."

Hirohito then realized something. He looked among the rest of the students, and whispered to his colleagues,

"Is it just me, or is most of the students here...ugly?"

"It's not just you."

"Back when we were students, there wasn't as many students like...them."

Afterwards, Irina walked up to Nagisa, obviously wanting to know if he had anything new to report about Koro-Sensei. It was nothing out of the ordinary, up until she began to smother the student with her 'assets', clearly making Kayano in the background envious. Finally, the assembly began, and right off the bat, E-Class was insulted by the student standing behind the podium. As the rest of the room laughed, both Karasuma and Irina glared at what was happening.

While that happened, no one noticed how Hirohito left them, heading off somewhere.

"Okay...looks like I'm gonna remind these people just who. I. Am."

As he left, a gust of wind suddenly filled the room, and suddenly E-Class had handouts, though as if they were made from scratch, in their hands. They looked around, and noticed that Koro-Sensei, who was somehow disguised like the teachers, though received odd-looks. The students on the podium groaned about how their fun was spoiled, only to realize he said it in front of the student-body. After regaining his composure, he immediately explained what was in stored for them.

Most of the other classes wondered who he was, and began to question as to why Irina pulled out a green knife, trying to stab the hidden-octopus, only to be stopped by Karasuma. Then they glared at the E-Class students, how they were able to laugh and have a good time, even despite being the 'worst'. But, they realized that the teacher that was next to Karasuma was missing.

"Say, where's E-Class other teacher?"

And, as if timed, purple smoke began to fill the stage, getting concerned looks as it began to become much more thicker. As it began to settle, Hirohito then walked across the stage, ignoring the shocked expressions from his colleagues and students. He motioned the student to back away from the podium, and began to speak into the microphone. He announced,

"Hello, my name is Hirohito Okuda. And I am an alumni of Kunugigaoka Junior High. I am currently a Chemistry teacher for E-Class. So I would like to give you all, that aren't E-Class, a message."

Most of them sneered, thinking how he hit rock-bottom, teaching E-Class. But, he stated,

"Piss off."

The older-Okuda once again ignored the looks he received, and especially ignored the 'Abort-gesture' he was getting from his colleagues. He loosened his tie, and stated,

"Out of all the people in this auditorium, only E-Class is the only group that actually have a chance to succeed once they leave this dump. But, I see you people insulting them, treating them like garbage. No, you treat them worse then garbage. I'm not sure if I pointed this out, but I was never an E-Class student, so I didn't knew how it was like to be treated like that. But, I'll be damned if I see my daughter, my students, to be treated as such."

He then removed his jacket, throwing it on the ground, and rolled up his sleeves, not noticing that Karasuma and Irina ran up to the stage. He then shouted,

"So, it'll be best if you mind your tongue when talking about E-Class. Otherwise...YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ZA MURASAKIIRO NO SANGEKI!"

Before he could don anything else, Karasuma came up from behind, and dragged him outside, with Irina covering his mouth, Hirohito somehow spouting profanities at the student-body and faculty. As the three teachers left the building, surprisingly, Manami was the first to laugh, as she saw her dad getting dragged away, literally prepared to fight the student-body. Soon, E-Class began to laugh at how bizarre his speech was, while the others thought back to what he said.

 _The Purple Scourge?_

* * *

After the Assembly -

Nagisa was minding his own business, grabbing a drink from the vending-machine, until he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, and saw two students from his old class, both of them glaring at him, while he was unsure as to why they were. They said,

"Really? Laughing during an assembly? Ever heard of respect?"

 _Yeah, I know respect, something I'm not sure you two know of anyways._

"If I was in E-Class, I would keep my head down and my mouth shut!"

"I wouldn't have a reason to laugh either if I was in E-Class."

Nagisa simply looked at them, not sure what to do, but all it did was made the two students angrier. In the background, Karasuma and Hirohito, the latter rubbing his ear after getting yelled at, noticed what was going on, and glared once more. Not wanting to wait along the sidelines, Karasuma was about to move, but was stopped by Koro-Sensei and Hirohito. His friend told him,

"Not yet. I want to see what Nagisa will do next."

"Are you serious? This whole thing is a travesty!"

"True, but he's one of our students, so he'll know what to do."

As the other classes looked at the sight, grinning as Nagisa was getting harassed, then one of them grabbed him by his vest, stating,

"Do you really want me to kill you?!"

The word 'kill', was all Nagisa needed to hear. He lowered his head, laughing a bit, and as he looked back at the boy that was holding him, his eyes full with the intent to kill. Then, in a threatening tone, he told him,

"Go ahead. Kill me."

That statement was enough to freak the two bullies, causing them to let go of Nagisa. As the blue-haired boy made his way up the mountain, Hirohito came up from behind him and clapped him on the back. He said,

"Nice work, kid."

"Thank you, Okuda-Sensei."

"Hone your skills, and you might become a damn good assassin. Hell, I might take you under your wing."

"But, what about Okuda-san, and Karma-kun?"

"Manami already has the skills, it's in her blood. And Akabane, he has potential, but I won't admit it in his face."

Afterwards, Hirohito then walked ahead of Nagisa, his face looking at the sky, and thought:

 _Manami Okuda. The newest assassin in the Okuda Assassins._

* * *

 **AN: And that was the ninth chapter of Okuda's Secret. Leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Yes, Hirohito went by the 'Purple Scourge' back in high school. All I say is that his eyes, and the fact that his favorite color is purple, gave him his nickname. Anyways next chapter will be E-Class studying for mid-terms, and then we'll have E-Class in their field trip to Kyoto.**

 **Also, yes, the assassins with the Okuda surname, is known as the 'Okuda Assassins'. If you want, you can come up with other names for them. And in the eleventh chapter, possibly, we might get a glimpse of Manami's older brother!**

 **Once again, leave your reviews.**

 **See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the tenth chapter of Okuda's Secret! I know I said that this chapter would be about the mid-terms, but I realized that it was something that the students had to do, so not much to go by there. So, I decided to just head to their trip to Kyoto, and there will be some things different in this chapter, from the canon, which reminds me, I should also go to the manga as well, and see what they have that the anime doesn't.**

 **Also, I will include Kiyoko in this chapter, and in a way that might make Karma jealous. But, since he's that red-haired Devil we all know and love, he's gonna do something that would make him even with Hirohito.**

 **Anyways, I have nothing else to say, but just the fact that it's time to start.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the Classroom -

It was the trip to Kyoto, and nearly everyone was ready for it, well, nearly everyone. Oddly enough, Karma was the only one who seemed troubled about something, as he was not listening to Nagisa. He looked up to his friend after feeling someone shaking his shoulder. He asked,

"What, Nagisa?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to be apart of our group for the trip."

"Oh, well I can't, Kiyoko's sitter can't cover for the trip..."

It was true, since it was only he and Kiyoko, there were times that he had to drop everything he had to do, just to watch over his little sister. His blue-haired friend looked a bit sad from his answer, but someone else happened to hear their conversation. As Nagisa was about to walk away, Manami walked up to him and Karma, stating to them,

"I couldn't help but hear that you aren't coming with us, Karma-kun."

"Yeah, and since that Karasuma would deny my request to bring her with me, and I do NOT want to deal with the octopus and Bitch-Sensei yapping about Kiyoko. So, looks like I have to stay behind to look after her, so sorry Okuda-chan."

"Well...there is another person you could - "

"NO. I am NOT talking to your DAD of all people."

Both Manami and Nagisa looked surprise at their red-haired friend, who actually looked annoyed, his face turning red as Hirohito was mentioned. True that the two didn't get along, but seeing that Karma wouldn't even ask him to let his little sister go to Kyoto with them was just disappointing. Manami cutely pouted at her red-haired friend/crush,

"Are you actually gonna let your silly rivalry with my dad prevent you from taking Kiyoko-chan to a trip with us."

"Yes! If he was a compatible donor for a kidney transplant, then I would rather die than asking him for such a thing!"

"Quit being so melodramatic. It's not that bad."

However, it was that bad, because unknown to the three assassins/students, Hirohito was outside the window, a shit-eating grin on his face as he heard more and more about Karma's predicament. Ever since he met Kiyoko, he was actually planning on letting her come with the trip to Kyoto, but needed to find a way to tell Karma about. But, since he heard that Karma wasn't able to come, he found not only a way to bring Kiyoko, but also a way to make Karma in his debt. He patted himself on the back, saying,

"I am a fucking genius."

* * *

The next day -

As the Assassination Classroom all waited for the train to come and pick them up, Manami was looking for her father. Apparently, he had 'something' to do, and told her that he would be meeting her at the train-station, yet he isn't anywhere to be seen. Manami turned her back for a second, only for her to hear her father's voice,

"Manami-chan! We're here!"

"Otōsan! What do you mean by - "

Manami lost her voice for a few seconds as she couldn't help but snicker and coo at how cute the sight in front of her was.

Hirohito, was dressed casually, with a purple shirt and black jeans instead of his usual suit, was waling towards her. Holding onto his hand, was none other than Kiyoko Akabane, who was smiling brightly at her waving as well, and dragging behind them was Karma, who had a red flush on his face.

It was needless to say that Karma hated the scenario he was in.

He was still mad at how his morning went...

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _As Karma was prepared to spend the day with his little sister, he heard someone knocking on his door, he wondered who would be visiting him. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see Hirohito standing in front of his doorway, telling him,_

 _"Get dressed. The train is coming in a few minutes."_

 _"W-what? I can't, I have- no. NO!"_

 _Hirohito was actually grinning, seeing that Karma realized what was happening right now. Karma was about to close the door on him, but Kiyoko looked at who was at the front door, and actually ran towards Hirohito, hugging him as she was happy to see him. She said,_

 _"Mr. Okuda! You're back!"_

 _"It's nice to see you too, Kiyoko-chan. Say, do you want to come to Kiyoko with me and your brother?"_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Of course! Right, Karma?"_

 _The two looked at Karma expectantly, Kiyoko looking at her older brother with delight, while Hirohito looked at him with delight as well, but he was delighted in watching him suffer. Karma looked at the older Okuda's gaze, and was about to say something, until he looked at his sister's eyes as well. He literally felt his soul actually lighten up after seeing how much innocence was seen in her eyes. In a restrained tone, he said,_

 _"Of course...get ready, Kiyoko..."_

 _"YAY!"_

* * *

"...so yeah, this here is Kiyoko Akabane, Karma's little sister, who is also going to join us for the trip to Kyoto."

"I'm sorry, but - Karma has a what?"

"I know, right? A bunch of people came up to me and asked if Kiyoko and Karma were my kids."

After getting on the train, Hiro had to explain who Kiyoko was, all the while she was getting familiar with the others in the class. As Hirohito was trying to inform the other male teachers in this trip what he was doing, the females in the class were all busy cooing over Kiyoko, smothering her in the process with affection. As that happened, Karma was busy plotting his revenge against Hiro, with Manami comforting him. Luckily, Karma already came up with something already.

To get revenge on a doting-daddy, you have to take the person they dote on a lot.

In this situation, that would be Manami.

Thus, they were playing cards, with Karma glancing at a jealous Hirohito. Some think that he was only interested in her just to make Hiro mad, but that wasn't the case. He actually liked her, and it was so obvious that Manami liked him as well. But due to her shy nature, and the fact Karma wasn't into that mushy stuff, it was going to be hard for them to get together.

Anyways, as E-Class was busy doing their own thing, having fun as they were heading for their destination, they didn't notice that there were other students, others from a more 'unrefined' school, so in layman's terms, they were thugs. As some of the girls went to get concessions, they bumped into them, the thugs slowly grinning nefariously as they began to come up with some sort of plan.

Hirohito noticed the looks they had.

* * *

In Kyoto -

Looking at the lenses of his sniper, Hirohito was on top of the many rooftops, watching over the group that consisted of Sugino, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Manami, Karma, and Kiyoko. He had to face-palm as they decided to go down a rather suspicious route. True, that it was an ideal place for assassins, but it was also a place for would-be kidnappers, just like the ones that are about to kidnap the girls. He had to give Karma credit, reacting fast, using his surroundings to his advantage...

...but he got cocky, distracted, and that was the reason why the girls, even his daughter and Kiyoko, got taken.

As Hiro got down to the streets, he came across the boys, slightly bruised, who noticed he was with them now. Sugino ran up to him, and began to explain what had happened,

"Okuda-Sensei! The girls - they - "

"They got kidnapped. I saw it happen."

Sugino and Nagisa looked at him wide-eyed, probably in disbelief that he knew but didn't assist them in anything. Karma was the only one that was able to project his disbelief, in the form of anger. He got close to the assassin, and grabbed him by the shirt, yelling,

"You saw? You saw!? The girls got kidnapped! Our friends. Your daughter! MY SISTER! So why didn't you help, I mean, you're the one with the gun, right!?"

"If I helped, then people would ask questions about why there are bleeding students, a couple of sniper rounds, and a man with the sniper. I had to plan things out, make sure that no one would know about this, even if it meant that I had to let them take the girls. Besides, I know where they are. So are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna rescue them?"

The two glared at each, for what seemed like forever, only for Karma to look away, shoving Hirohito as well.

* * *

Outside of an abandoned looking bar, the boys and Hirohito were standing in front of it. Nagisa looked at the guidebook Koro-Sensei gave him and the rest of the class, and said to himself,

"Man, Koro-Sensei went all out when it came to potential kidnapping-sites."

"Well, that's your teacher for you, he is thorough with his work."

As they proceeded to walk towards the front-door, they saw it open, and one of the thugs came out of it. He and the rescue-team looked at each other, not sure what to do, but the thug tried to alert his friends, only for Karma to come and kick his ass. He charged at him, kneed him in the stomach twice, and finished him off with a right-hook to the face. As Karma let go of the unconscious body, he noticed there was another group of people behind the others.

He growled as he noticed that they had cameras.

Needless to say that he and the rescue-team had taken great pleasure in beating the crap out of the photographers. As they were about to enter the building, without interruption this time, Karma grabbed one of the photographers and brought him with them.

The rescue-team then came across the kidnappers and the girls, Hirohito and Karma growling as Manami and Kanzaki were trying to calm a crying Kiyoko, who had a bruise on her head. Hirohito then began to laugh maniacally as he noticed that the girls were also covered in bruises, and that one of the thugs was chocking Kayano. He pulled out his handgun, causing the thugs to tense, but instead, he dropped the weapon, and cracked his knuckles.

"You messed with my students...my kid and a little girl...that really pisses me off..."

"We were gonna go easy on you, but...seeing that my little sister got hurt, I'm gonna make sure that you'll be spending the rest of your trip in the ER."

The leader tried to threaten them, saying that the rest of his friends were about to back him up, only for Koro-Sensei to come into play, holding the now defeated backup with his tentacles, and a veil was covering his face, saying that he wasn't going to be remembered as a violent teacher. Hirohito looked up at his friend, and asked him,

"Mind if I help 'educate' these guys?"

"By all means."

The leader, and some of the other kidnappers, looked at the two teachers, and charged at them, screaming,

"Enough with this bullshit already!"

"I believe that _we're_ the ones that's supposed to say that..."

In an instance, both teachers had attacked the kidnappers, with Koro-Sensei raising all his tentacles at them, and Hirohito getting into a fighting stance. Getting angrier and angrier, they began to pull out knives, with Koro-Sensei telling them something while Hirohito just took them all on, bare-handed and with minimal effort.

"My students are the outcast of their school. Always on the receiving end of abuse, but they're always positive, so they'll never bully others to get on their level out of spite! Now, come on students, and Kiyoko-chan, let's get out of here!"

* * *

After dealing with the kidnappers, both Kiyoko and Manami hugged their brother and father respectively, while the others seemed to be relieved with the whole ordeal is over for all of them. Hirohito looked at his clock, and told his daughter, students, and friend,

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but...I have to head somewhere."

"Really? Where to?"

"That's the thing; even though you're training to become assassins, I can't tell you where I am going."

And with that, Hirohito began to walk to wherever he was heading, the only people curious about his destination was Karma and Nagisa.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the tenth chapter of the story. Also sorry for how I written the ending, but I plan doing something of an omake, which will fill you guys in on where Hirohito is doing and where he was going.**

 **Also, the omake may seem a bit...out-of-character for some people.**

 **See ya later!**


	11. Omake

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the first Omake to my second oldest story. I'm not sure if there was an Omake like the one I'm about to do, but hey, I had this idea for quite some time now, and yeah I deleted my newest story, mainly because I realized it was bad timing. But hey, I'll come up with a new story eventually.**

 **Anyways, from the last chapter, we have Hirohito heading to some mysterious place, with Karma and Nagisa being curious as to where he might end up.**

 **By the way, thank you all for still sticking to the show, even though it has been awhile since the anime and manga had been over. So now, enough with the talking, because here comes the Assassination Classroom: Okuda's Secret...OMAKE!**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Somewhere -

In a completely unknown place to many, but a favorite go-to place for a certain group of people, sat Hirohito Okuda in a booth. He was having a video-chat with not only his friend, but also his daughter, another child he considered his own, and the rest of his students who were in the Kyoto-trip. He was currently trying to ignore the heated glares he was getting from nearly everyone in the room, except for Kiyoko of course, who just looked at the two people beside Hirohito.

The Okuda-Assassin uttered,

"L-look, I know this seems bad, but - "

"Hiro. You DRUGGED two students."

Hirohito couldn't help but smile sheepishly as what he was accused of was true. Sitting right beside him were two completely drugged out students. These students being Nagisa Shiota and Karma Akabane, who decided to follow him to his destination. However, these two weren't unconscious, instead they were awake, but they had no control over their bodies.

In their drugged-out condition, Hirohito couldn't help but take a picture of Karma smiling like an idiot with Nagisa looking off in the distance with a blank look in his eyes.

He heard Karasuma ask,

"Could you tells us HOW this happened?"

"Well...it was a few hours ago..."

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _Hirohito could only sigh mentally as he was being followed by both Karma and Nagisa. He noticed that they were trailing him a few feet away for nearly three hours or so, and during that time, neither one of them had either gave up on the trail or got noticed._

 _They managed to blend themselves into the crowd, but didn't made it too convincing._

 _He had to give the boys credit for being this talented, but they still needed experience and skill if they were going to get the drop on him. Feeling curious about how capable they were, he decided to walk a bit faster than normal, taking a different route to his destination. He made sure that he walked towards a big crowd, to see how the boys would handle this. He saw that the two decided to take to the rooftops, still maintaining cover, which made him impressed even more._

 _But, since he was close to his location, he decided to finally lose them._

 _After giving the two a quick trip to pretty much everywhere, Hirohito finally got to his destination._

 _It was a fancy-looking hotel._

 _As soon as he got inside, his eyes nearly widened in shock as he saw both Nagisa and Karma at the front desk. The man behind it was clearly uninterested in what Nagisa was saying, which was ticking Karma a lot. The older assassin panicked as he saw other men and women dressed like himself eyeballed the two._

 _Those boys didn't knew that they had walked into a hotel that was filled to the brim with assassins, that are RUN by assassins._

 _The only rule there is that you're supposed to be an assassin._

 _An ACTUAL assassin._

 _He ran towards the two, placed an arm around each boy, and stated,_

 _"They're with me! They are with ME."_

 _"Oh! Hirohito-san...I didn't knew you took in more proteges after - "_

 _"That doesn't matter. Just...do NOT, and I mean NOT, kill these two."_

 _Nagisa was concerned as soon as the word 'kill' was mention while Karma looked interested. The guy at the front sighed at looked over Hirohito's shoulder, making a gesture that made the two boys look what happened behind them. It was needless to say that it was shocking to see about a dozen people, holding guns, were dispersing, and everything in the lobby was as normal as things can get._

 _After dragging the two away from the desk. He pulled out a dart gun, and simply told them,_

 _"I don't want to deal with this, so here's how this'll go down. I have an experimental drug, and since you two are here - "_

 _He stopped talking, and fired two darts into the necks of Karma and Nagisa. Instead of passing out, the two seemed to become calmer, their eyes becoming glazed, and hysterical smiles were on their faces._

* * *

"The drug I gave them will wear off in a few hours. The drug's only use is to make the subject forget everything they experience from the past hour, while their body's act on their will. Though, I may need to still work on the formula of the drug, you see...there were some...'complications' as they were administered into their bloodstreams."

"What kind of 'complications'?"

"It's nothing serious, it's just...the drug gives people a large boost in confidence. And what happened when I realized was pretty damn ugly."

"How so?"

"After I drugged them..."

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _"NAGISA! LET IT GO, DAMN IT!"_

 _"PISS OFF, HIROHITO! THIS GUY BUMPED INTO ME! AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL HIM."_

 _Not even an hour, and somehow Nagisa had started a fight with one of the older assassins in the hotel, which was kinda funny from someone else's perspective. Nagisa just bumped into one of the people in the lobby, and then he lost it. He just began to swear like a grown man, and was about to lung at him, if not for Hirohito, who grabbed him from behind and was holding him back._

 _As the assassin and his colleagues looked at the two with odd looks, Karma was doing his own thing._

 _His 'own thing' being just sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, laughing like an idiot as his friend was about to start a fight with an assassin._

 _"I WILL END YOUR FUCKIN' - "_

 _"JUST LEAVE, JUST LEAVE!"_

* * *

Hirohito was trying to ignore the looks of disbelief and shock he was receiving a second time. But, Karasuma said,

"Just keep them on your line of sight, and get them back here, alright?"

"Got it. I gotta - Oh crap. This. This is not good."

"Not even five minutes and Nagisa is starting another fight!?"

"Worse."

He positioned his pone a bit to allow everyone back at the hotel to see what he was seeing. Without looking at the screen, he could tell that they were just as baffled as he was, for Karma and Nagisa were about to do something even dumber than fighting an assassin.

The two somehow got on stage, and grabbed hold of two microphones. Karma looked at the group of assassins, also gaining the attention of young, female proteges that were in the room as well. Nagisa also gained the attention of everyone in the room, mostly from male proteges. They both looked at each other, before looking at a man playing a piano, the guy being confused as he started to play a song that he did not knew he was capable of playing.

Both boys shouted in their respective mics,

"This is for our girls! WE LOVE YOU!"

Then they began to sing.

* * *

 _Fall Out Boys: Centuries/Immortals Mashup - Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider_

 _Nagisa_

 **Karma**

 _ **Both Karma and Nagisa**_

* * *

Fall Out Boys: Centuries/Immortals -

 **Immortals, we could be immortals...**

 _You will remember me..._

 _...Remember me for centuries._

 **Immortals, we could be immortals...**

 _you will remember me..._

 _...Remember me for centuries._

 _Mummified my teenage dreams, no, there's nothing wrong with me..._

 _...The kids are all wrong, the story's all off, heavy metal broke my HEART._

 _Come on, come on and met me in: The bruises on your thighs like my finger prints..._

 _...And this is supposed to match the darkness that you felt._

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself._

 **Oooooooh.**

 **I am the sand at the bottom-half of the hourglass-glass...**

 **Oooooooh.**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't.**

 **'Cause we could be immortals. We could be immortals...**

 _...You will remember me, remember me for centuries._

 **Immortals, we could be immortals...**

 _...You will remember me, remember me for centuries._

 _Du du du du-du du du du du du du du du du du._

 **Immortals...**

 _Du du du du-du du du du du du du du du du du._

 **Immortals...**

 _Won't stop 'till the whole world knows my name:_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams._

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you 'cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia..._

 _And you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom, you look so pretty, but you're gone too_

 **Soooooon...**

 **I am the sand at the bottom-half of the hourglass-glass...**

 **Ohhhhhh...**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't.**

 **'Cause we could be immortals. We could be immortals...**

 _...You will remember me, remember me for centuries._

 **Immortals...**

 **We could be immortals...**

 _...You will remember me, remember me for centuries._

 _Du du du du-du du du du du du du du du du du._

 **Immortals...**

 _Du du du du-du du du du du du du du du du du._

 **Immortals...**

* * *

As soon as the song ended, every assassin in the room immediately applauded. True, that it was probably the most bizarre thing they had seen in their lives, but it was still something worth watching. The proteges in the room, both male and female began to surround the two assassins, who looked like they didn't even registered what was going on.

Hirohito gave them a thumbs-up, and returned to the screen, only to see Karasuma looking at him. Before he could even ask, he was told,

"Nearly everyone is tending to Kayano and Okuda."

"Why? What - "

"They passed out when Nagisa and Karma shouted 'I love you' in front of them."

It was true, they didn't even made it after the first verse, for they passed out, both red in the faces as they had drool going down their faces. They had goofy grins on their faces as they mumbled something that seemed foreign to their classmates.

"Well, I got to make sure that the boys aren't going to get raped because of this."

"I got to make sure that the girls didn't have a 'meltdown' if you catch my drift."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the omake for this story. We got two assassins, who act either drunk or stoned, doing karaoke, and they did it pretty damn good. Anyways, next chapter will be back to the trip, where we'll learn a bit more of Okuda's family, and get a small cameo of Manami's older brother.**

 **Tell me what you thought of the omake.**

 **See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, and sorry for the wait, this is now the eleventh chapter of Okuda's Secret.**

 **I am glad that you guys liked the omake of the story, and now not only are we going to the hotel episode, but we're also going to have a glimpse of both Ritsu and Manami's older brother. All I can say is that her brother, is known as Jun Okuda. He's gonna be around 10 years older than Manami, and I'll explain as to how he became an assassin in the chapter as well.**

 **Also, there will be 'surprises' both Karma and Nagisa when the two gain consciousness.**

 **I honestly don't have much to say, except to get start this chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Outside the Hotel - 

Parked outside of the hotel they were staying for the field-trip, Hirohito had opened the door to the backseats, and began to shake both Karma and Nagisa back to consciousness. After their performance, the two had blacked out, being almost raped if it weren't for Hiro. He had to literally fight people back with a stick as he dragged the two, by their legs, to the car. Both boys had groaned, stretching a bit as they got out of the car. Nagisa looked at his friend, asking him,

"Karma-kun?"

"Yeah, Nagisa-kun?"

"Do you remember anything of the past few...hours?"

"No...no I don't - Why do you have some guy's number on your neck?"

"What? What's - Why do YOU have some girl's number on your hand?"

The two friends looked at each other, seeing that they had graffiti, in the form of random people's phone numbers. They looked at each other, before looking towards Hiro, who was trying his best not to look at the boys, mentally panicking as to how he was going to explain this.

He still shuddered at what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Ago -_

 _"STAY BACK, DAMN IT!"_

 _"KARMA-SAMA! BE MINE!"_

 _"NAGISA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"_

 _Currently, Hirohito was in the middle of taking wild swings at proteges, both male and female, who were writing their numbers on Karma and Nagisa. He looked at the mentors of the proteges, who were still watching the spectacle before them. He shouted,_

 _"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME! THEY'RE YOU'RE PROTEGES!"_

 _"Naw...we're sure you got this handled._

 _"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"_

* * *

In the Present - 

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at their teacher. Nagisa asked him,

"Uh...Okuda-Sensei, what - "

"Nothing happened."

"Really? Because - "

"NOTHING. HAPPENED."

Knowing that nothing was coming out of their teacher's mouth, they both shrugged, heading towards the hotel. As soon as they entered, they found it odd that Okajima, alongside some other males, were giving them the death-stare. If that wasn't enough, Nakamura, and the rest of the girls, were looking at them with something akin to lust or something. But, what was the real kicker here, was the fact that both Kayano and Manami were currently unconscious.

They hurried by their sides, and asked,

"What the hell happened?"

The only one who answered them was Kiyoko, who managed to say,

"Well, it all started when - "

"NOT SO FAST THERE, KIDDO!"

"KYA!"

As soon as she was about to spill the beans about their drugged-out states, Hirohito came out of nowhere, placed one of his hands over her mouth, and carried her like a puppy. He then went to the other room, still carrying the girl as he did.

"Okay. Seriously, HOW is he an assassin?"

* * *

Later - 

Currently, Hirohito had Kiyoko sitting on his lap, telling her to keep the whole "drugging-children-incident" on the down-low. He told her,

"Kiyoko-chan. I need you, and I am BEGGING you, not to tell them what had happened to night."

"But...aren't keeping secrets bad?"

"In some cases, yes, but this is an entirely different matter. If this particular secret got out, then Onee-chan would be disappointed in me. Do you want that on your conscience, Kiyoko-chan?"

"No...I guess not."

Kiyoko had started to take a liking towards the assassin, mainly for two reasons. The first, and most forward, reason is that Hirohito is Manami's father. Since she's like an older sister to her, than that in turn meant that Hiro would be like a father to her, something she did not have for a long time. The second reason being that he's like Karma: both are totally awesome, in her opinion.

"So, would you keep this secret for me?"

She then did a mock-salute, exclaiming,

"Aye sir! You can count on me!"

"Good girl. Now, join the other girls, okay?"

"Okay..."

That was when she got off his lap, and headed towards the girls' room of the hotel. As she left, Hirohito turned around and noticed that Karasuma was giving him a look of disbelief. He was sitting on a couch, looking at some papers, though he wasn't the only other person in the room. Isogai, Takebayashi, and Mimura, who were near a ping-pong table, all looked at the older assassin with disbelief as well. Karasuma was the one who broke the silence,

"You do know...that what you just told her...would be considered bad parenting, right?"

"Oh, please! I would let you know that I raised Manami-chan just fine! And I wasn't even there for most of the time! Besides, not only has she turned out pretty fine, but so did Jun - "

At that moment, he stopped talking, hoping that no one would ask him about this 'Jun'.

"Uh...sir: Who's 'Jun'?"

Damn it.

He rubbed the back of his head, and awkwardly said,

"Well...Jun's my son."

* * *

In the Girls' Dorm - 

"YOUR OLDER BROTHER!?"

At first, Kiyoko was about to head into the girls' dorm, but was stopped when she heard Hiro talking about someone names 'Jun'. She decided to listen a bit, being surprised herself to hear that 'Jun' was Hirohito's eldest son, and Manami's older brother. She then immediately ran into the girls' dorm, and confronted Manami about it. Apparently, she decided to walk up to the young assassin, and exclaimed,

"Onee-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you have an older brother?"

Thus, that is how Manami became the center of the girls' attention, much to her displeasure. She now had the young-Akabane on her lap, telling everyone,

"Well...Nii-san is a sensitive topic to me."

"Oh...Okuda-san, I'm sorry about bringing up - "

"He's not dead. He's...wandering the world I guess. I mean, after finishing his training under our dad, he kinda left. Didn't even give me a note."

She sighed in sadness, not having much fond memories of her older brother. True, Jun wasn't always there for her, but when he was, he made sure that it was the greatest time of her life. But, due to the fact that he was training to become an assassin, he was gone for quite some time. Then again, Jun was a prodigy, learning every skill Hiro knew, and managed to become a full-fledged assassin by the time he was around ten. She still didn't knew why her dad allowed him to leave at such a young age.

That was when she heard a familiar voice,

"Well, well, well...not only do I have to make your father respect me, but I also got a brother to take on as well?"

"K-Karma-kun!"

"Onii-chan!"

Kiyoko then ran towards her brother, who was looking at Manami, hugging him around the waist. He was chasing the octopus, who was caught spying on him and the other boys talking about who they like, when he heard about an older brother. His sister asked him,

"Are you also gonna make him realize that you're gonna be the only one for - Kya!"

That was when Karma suddenly scooped Kiyoko up into his arms, and clamped a hand on her mouth. But, the damage was already too late, due to the fact that Manami was blushing at what Kiyoko had stated, as did Karma, who was denying the blush on his face. And, unknown to the both of them, Hirohito was behind them, and in his hands was his phone, with someone listening on the whole conversation. He brought the phone to his ear, and said,

"So...what do you think of him?"

* * *

Berlin, Germany - 

Sitting in a bar, among other assassins, was a young man who was twenty-years-old. He had a gray dress-shirt, with a black tie, and a purple vest. He had black dress-pants, and on his feet were black boots. He also sported fingerless gloves, with a watch on his left arm. He had purple hair, that was tied into a small ponytail, and brown eyes. He had a phone on his right hand, which was pressed against his ear, and in his left hand, he was now holding a shattered mug.

Despite the smile he had on his face, he was giving off an aura of unbridled rage. The reason why he was secretly angry, was due to the fact that the surprise phone-call he got from his dad. He was hearing someone, someone called 'Karma', say that he would make him respect him. Not only that, but he also heard some kid say how 'Karma' is going to be the 'only one' for his sister - his adorable, little sister - which really triggered him at this point.

His dad asked him,

"So...what do you think of him?"

"I think...that I have to teach a lesson or two...about respect."

"Careful now, Karma isn't exactly one to go down without a fight. That...and he has some redeeming perks, perks that I am NOT going to let him hear."

"Oh? Well...that doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll be in Japan in a couple of days. I'll talk to you and Manami by then."

"Alright, see you soon, Jun."

"You too...Dad."

Jun Okuda stood up from his booth, and left the bar, still smiling, despite the murderous intent he had.

* * *

 **AN: Well, you have a basic description about Jun. Anyways, yes: Hirohito allowed his son, who was only ten-years-old, to scour the world and assassinate some people. Do not ask why, or how, I got that idea, I just did.**

 **Also, I don't know why, but if the OCs in the story had voices, here is how they would sound like, in my opinion.**

 **Hirohito Okuda - Patrick Seitz: The guy who voices Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail, and Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach.**

 **Kiyoko Akabane - Tia Ballard: The girl who voices Happy in Fairy Tail.**

 **Jun Okuda - Bryce Papenbrook: The guy who voices Kirito in Sword Art Online.**

 **If you have your own opinions as to how these characters should sound, just leave your opinions in the reviews, and tell me what you guys thought about the chapter.**

 **See ya later!**


	13. Update & Hiatus

**AN: Hey guys, and I know that this is a really bad time to do this, considering that I just added Jun Okuda, Manami Okuda's older brother into the story, and this is one of my oldest stories since I became a writer, but I am going to stop updating the story. I know that there are those who still like the story, and I have added a bunch of OC's, but I noticed something when I looked back at more...recent chapters.**

 **There wasn't much progression in terms of plot. I mean, as far as I know, I just rewrote some parts of the series, just adding OC's to certain parts that just seemed to funny to me.**

 **That, and I'm pretty sure I contradicted myself when explaining about Manami's family. In one of the earlier chapters, I said that Hirohito became an assassin, killing people just to support his daughter, but in later chapters, I somehow turned that into her family being all assassins.**

 **Not only that, but as I type down the plot for each chapter, they were a bit...'weak' when I did so. I have no idea what to do with this story, I might put it up for adoption, but I am still keeping the OC's I have created in the story.**

 **Except for Kiyoko Akabane. She belongs to _animeandmangafangirl_.**

 **I might also do a bunch of short-stories, based around the concept of Manami's dad being an assassin, and coming from a long line of assassins, but I have no idea when exactly I am going to do something like that.**

 **So once again, I apologize for the inconvenience to you guys.**

 **See ya later...**


End file.
